Playgirl Magazine Introduces!
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: Needing some stable income, Matt is introduced to the world of modeling. What he doesn't realize is that he will be modeling for Playgirl, a purely smutty magazine for those crazy yaoi girls! He meets longtime model, Mello, and because of their many "interesting" cover shoots, he finds himself falling for him. T for language and yaoi! ***UPDATED AND EDITED!***
1. Chapter 1- Finding a Job

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my third Death Note fanfic! My other two being about LxLight! This is my first M&M fanfic, so I guess we'll see how this one goes! If you've read my other ones, you'll know how much I love romance, so worry not, this fanfiction will get juicy eventually! ;) Thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys!**

Matt's POV

I stopped by the local gas station, picking up my third pack of cigarettes for the day. Yeah I really needed to give this shit up. The cashier looked at me oddly, totally judging me. Where were the rest of the workers that had different shifts? Was this the only guy who worked here, for God's sake? This was almost as embarrassing as getting caught going to Taco Bell more than once in an evening.

"Just get me…two packs," I gave into my wants. Maybe if I bought two instead of one I would last without coming here around two in the morning.

"Filtered?"

"Yup," I sighed, pulling out ten bucks. I wondered how much I would save if I stopped smoking. I could probably buy a lot more games, now that I thought of it. He handed me the plastic bag filled with my two packs of cigarettes, telling me to have a good night. I wasn't sure why they felt the need to put everything in a bag. Like I wasn't about to smoke these two packs in under a 24-hour period.

I walked out to my coveted, cherry-red car, climbing into the front seat. I was already starting to smoke my first cigarette. Next stop, "Gentlemen's" club. I didn't particularly like the strippers, though. They didn't do much for me (if you know what I mean). It was just a good place to get some cheap drinks, I mean, I already spent $100 this month on cigarettes. Plus, the strippers liked to feel that they had a purpose, I supposed.

You really didn't even have to know where the strip club was to find it. You just had to look for a building with no windows. And in this town, it was easier than anticipated. I parked my car shamelessly, seeing as the rest of the cars there were rusty, 30-year-old trucks that were owned by husbands who were "working overtime".

I could feel the blaring bass music rattle my bones through the concrete. The stars in the sky were illuminated now that there were almost no lights outside the club. I noticed that there were glossy flyers taped to the front doors. I took off my orange-tinted goggles to look at the papers.

"Male Models Wanted! Starting off salary is *$100,000! Call 1-800-MAN-MEAT to set up an interview!"

I raised an eyebrow curiously. 1-800-MAN-MEAT? That sounded kind of suspicious…but the starting salary was $100,000?! Fuck yeah! I could get all the games I wanted! Wii, Xbox, Playstation! The possibilities were endless! I didn't care what I would be modeling! I could be modeling maternity wear, and I wouldn't care for $100,000! Then I noticed the star next to the salary which led me to the bottom of the paper.

"Starting salary varies depending on model's capabilities and willingness."

Capabilities? Well, I was a master of seduction so I knew that wouldn't be a problem, but what did they mean by willingness? Like, my open-mindedness? I wondered what this magazine was for…Then again, I didn't care. If I wanted to continue smoking and playing games, I would take this job. I whipped out my cellphone and punched in the number on the paper. I felt ridiculous for typing in MAN MEAT in my phone.

"Hello, you have called Man Meat Inc. Would you like to set up an interview to become a male model? If so, press 2."

I thanked god that it wasn't a real person on the other line. I heard a beep as I pressed 2 on my keypad.

"Oh, hi there," a flamboyantly gay man answered. This was going to be embarrassing. "If you want to set up an interview and audition I'm going to need to know your name." I heard a nail file in the background, along with the smacking of gum.

"Matt," I said sharply.

"Just Matt?" the man asked.

"Just Matt."

"Well, we get a lot of 'Matt's' coming through here. Any ways we can recognize you? Tattoos, scars, makeup?" _Makeup?! _I shuttered. I was wondering what I was getting myself into. But I had to do this! I needed the money!

"Well, I have auburn hair," I said, but it sounded like more of a question.

"Alright, well, your appointment is set up for Tuesday—that is a week from now." I heard the man scrawling down on a piece of paper, then typing.

"Okay, thank you." I clicked 'end call' on my phone. My face was burning in embarrassment. I was sure that the government officials that were probably listening to that call were laughing their asses off.

I didn't really care though, because I was going to get paid the big bucks! I didn't even want to go to the strip club anymore. I got back in my car, driving speedily over to my apartment, joyously awaiting for Tuesday of next week. I would get this job and I would get promotion after promotion, slowly becoming the best male model ever!

**A/N: Well, Matt sure is ambitious, isn't he?! Well I know this chapter is super short, but it is just a prologue of sorts. Anyway, I will get the second chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Man Meat Inc

**A/N: So here is chapter two! Will Matt meet Mello in this chapter?! I guess we'll find out! Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! And a special thank you to BlackFoxGun who helped me decide on how to start out on this story and who gave me some ideas! **

Matt's POV

Tuesday finally rolled around and I dressed in my best and tightest striped t-shirt, and my skinny jeans. I left the goggles at home, thinking that that would distract them from my naturally gorgeous eyes. Nah, I wasn't conceded. Not at all. It was odd that I wasn't wearing a hoodie or anything like that, which left my shirt sleeves tight around my biceps. I supposed that was better for where I was going. Driving like a madman, I found the massive tower where the modeling agency was. It had big, light-up letters at the top of the hundred-story building, saying "Man Meat Inc." That _was seriously_ their company name. My heart pounded, wondering what exactly I was getting myself into. Man meat. Was this a twisted, Texas-Massacre-style butcher shop or something?! No, no, I was being stupid. Besides I needed the cash.

I walked through the rotating glass doors, leading me to the marbled floors of the building. You could tell this place was high-class. Maybe this wasn't a scam after all. I walked up to the huge desk that has two desktops and a frantically typing worker. I walked up to the desk, looking down to see the flamboyant man I must have been talking to on the phone. His eyelashes were extremely long and looked to be dyed black. That couldn't have been safe. He looked up at me, flicking his highlighted hair out of the way.

"Name?" he asked, clicking noises coming from his computer mouse.

"Matt. I called you last Tuesday about working here."

"Oh yeah, the red-headed one," his mood suddenly changed, "Well, you certainly _are_ model material, aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question, obviously, but I suddenly felt uncomfortable around this guy.

"Uh, thanks. So, where do I go for my interview?" I asked hastily, just wanting to get out of this guy's sight.

"Floor 13. Tell the receptionist that I sent you," the man said, handing me his card that had something scrawled on it. It said, _Appointment: 2:30,_ it also had a little note beside that that said, _Call me and you can be my __personal__ model ;) ~Kendall_ followed by his phone number. A little shiver crawled up my spine as I speed-walked my way to the elevator.

The doors closed right as Kendall waved flirtatiously at me. I thanked god that I was alone in this elevator. I pressed the glowing 13 on the keypad. The elevator jerked upward, making my stomach roll. It stopped abruptly, the reflective door sliding open. I peered out to see models running across sets, photographers telling people to 'make love to the camera' (an odd thing to say to anyone). Then there was the receptionist who was hurriedly answering phone calls and making appointments.

"Hi," I said as I rested my elbows on the high desk. "I have an appointment for 2:30. I'm Matt."

"Oh, yes, Matt," I heard some clicking and tapping on the computer, then the dark-haired man looked up at me. Why was everyone here male? What the hell was this modeling agency? "Please sit there in the waiting room, someone will be with you in a moment."

I knew what that meant. If anyone had ever been to a doctor's office, they knew what I was talking about. I twiddled my thumbs, just looking around at the place. Every once and a while someone would walk by, usually dressed in little-to-nothing, leather underwear. All men.

"Matt?" A voice asked. It was a woman! Finally! I was beginning to think this place was some gay magazine or something.

"Yes," I said as I stood up, walking up to the woman. She was smartly dressed, her hair pulled back into a loose bun, thick rimmed glasses decorating her eyes. She eyed me up and down, writing something down on her clipboard. Clipboards always made me nervous. Especially when someone rang on your doorbell holding one…

"Come with me, please," she smiled warmly, leading me through mazes of hallways. They all had textured glass doors and I saw silhouettes of people standing in the rooms. I wondered if they were trying to become models, too. She walked down to the very end of the hallway to the only opened door. She held her arm out, motioning me to walk into the room. I sat down on the paper covered examining table. It was odd that they had one. I mean, what were they examining me for? There was also a little desk and two chairs. "I'm Suzan, I'll be examining you today," she held out her hand for me to shake. Her hands seemed so small compared to mine, it felt weird to hold it. "So, what brought you to the Man Meat Modeling Company?"

I still didn't get why the company was called that. "Well, I saw it on a flyer. I need some cash, and I don't think I'm too shabby so I decided to come down." I blushed horribly.

"Well, I'd agree." She flashed a white smile, taking her glasses off. I wasn't sure if she was flirting with me, or just didn't need her glasses anymore. I gulped, preparing myself to be judged. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions before we get started." Started with what? I wanted to ask, but I didn't

"Okay…" I responded nervously.

"First, do you have any, or could you have any STDs?"

Well, we were jumping into this quickly. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?" I chuckled. She shook her head, grinning. She motioned for me to just answer the question already. "No I don't and I couldn't."

"Are you sexually active?" she looked up at me, ready for the answer.

"Uh, not as of now, no," I was blushing horribly. I was too busy focusing on not starving to death on my low income to nail anyone!

"That's a shame," she said, licking her lips. This was getting rather awkward. Not that she wasn't attractive, because she was. Her chestnut hair, hazel eyes. Before I could defend myself, she bombarded me with more questions. "What are you comfortable with modeling?"

Good, a more _normal_ question. I shrugged, thinking about it. "Well, anything I guess. Is there a difference in pay based on the things I model?"

"Yes there is, actually. This magazine is focused on women's…how should I say…fantasies in a man. It's called Playgirl." Before I could gasp or express my horror, she continued, "Basically, the dirtier things you are willing to do, the higher we will pay you. Modeling, full clothes will get out around 100,000 bucks per shoot. Jeans and no shirt will get you $200,000 per shoot." I almost _came_ that sounded like such a great deal! "Underwear, half a million," she could tell I was getting excited by the growing smile on my face, "Naked, 1 million. Per shoot."

"Holy fuck! I will totally go nude for that much money!" the words just flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"But wait, there's more." She wagged her pen at me, "This magazine is also a guy on guy magazine. For that, depending on how far you are willing to go, we will pay you up to 2 million per shoot." I wondered if she realized she didn't have to do any more convincing! I mean, who needed dignity when you had millions, right?!

"How far are we talking? I mean, I'm not gay…I don't think," I muttered that last part, hoping she didn't hear that. I mean, depending on what it was I could just pretend that the guy I was making out with was a girl, but if it involved the downstairs, that was a no-no.

"We won't make you do anything you don't want," she said, raising her hands defensively. "However, we will pay you more. Kissing, no tongue, will get you 300,000 dollars, add tongue and you get another 100,000 dollars. Any touching of the genitals—"

"Yeah, we're gonna stop there 'cause that is _not_ happening!" I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Suzan just smiled at me as if I was some timid little child. It was actually incredibly sexy.

"Ok, well, now that the questions are over, I'm going to need to inspect you." I looked around back and forth, wondering if she was for real. Inspect me?

"What exactly does that entail?" I asked, getting off of the examining table and walking over to the cushioned seats of the office space.

"Take your shirt off," she said simply. I hadn't been ordered around to strip _ever_. It was odd, but arousing all the same. I was confident with my body, after all, it wasn't like I had enough money to buy food to get fat. I started at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. After I peeled the tight-as-fuck shirt off, Suzan began to circle me like a predator inspecting their prey.

"Very nice," she said, a lilt in her voice. I heard the scratching of her pen on the clipboard and I suddenly go nervous.

"So, what are you writing?" I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, but it just slipped out.

"Defined abs, pecks, rigid shoulders," she continued writing, looking up at me. If I wasn't already undressed, I would have thought she was undressing me with her eyes. "Ok, now I'm gonna need you to take off your pants."

I almost choked on my own spit. I began coughing and clearing my throat awkwardly, "Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Pants," she motioned to me with her pen, "off."

This was really not a good time for that, I realized because all her commands were little innuendos and frankly, it was turning me on. "Do I have to?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well, no, only if you want the job," she flashed a little smirk mixed with the smile.

SHIT! Ok, I needed to breathe, that was the first step. Just calm down. Down, I said! Yeah, _it _wasn't going anywhere.

"You, know, it's fine if you are…_excited_ considering in most of the shoots that's what we'll want you to be," she said as if it was the most normal sentence ever uttered.

"Uh," I muttered awkwardly, "ok, I guess." I yanked down my pants the instant the door shot open. SHITSHITSHIT! I fumbled with my pants, my fingers getting caught on my belt. A tall, lean blonde walked in, dressed in tight, lace up leather pants and a black vest. Was that a guy or a girl? I looked oddly at the person for a few minutes and my hard-on was immediately killed when I realized the person was a man.

"No need to put your goods away," he chuckled.

"Mello, I'm doing an inspection right now," Suzan scolded him.

"I can see that," he crossed his arms, leaning up against the wall. "A very good inspection," he said, coming closer.

Suzan grumbled. "Matt, here is one of our top models, Mello. Mello, this is Matt," her voice turned sour as she looked at Mello again. What kind of name was that? Mello. That sounded like some off-brand marshmallow or pillow…

Mello held out a slender hand for me to shake. I did, feeling awkward as I stood here with my pants pooled around my ankles. At least the boner was gone. "Hey," I said, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. This was mortifying.

"Hey," he said, his voice deep and smooth. "So you wanna be a yaoi model?" he crossed his arms over his chest again.

Yaoi?! I mean, I knew that this was guy on guy stuff, but yaoi made it sound so much more…dirty. "I guess, yeah," I said, my face growing hot.

"Suzan, he looks good. If you don't let him in, I will," he winked at me, walking out of the examination room, his surprisingly girlish ass swinging with his hips. Not that I was looking…

I could tell this was going to be an awkward job for me.

**A/N: Yay! Mello is here! And what a flirt he is! ;) Well, thank you to all who read and enjoy! So what do you think (or hope) will happen between M&M?! Tell be in a review! THANK YOU GUYS! You give me such joy! :D I will upload the next chapter soon (hopefully)! **


	3. Chapter 3 - All For Cash!

**A/N: hey guys! So chapter three is here, and I already have plans for chapter four! I can't decide if chapter four shall be a juicy chapter or not, so let me know if it's too soon for a make-out scene! THANK YOU ALLL!**

Matt's POV

What did this fruit-basket, Mello, mean?! I mean, I didn't want to think I was overreacting, but thenagain, when one man tells another man to keep his junk out, that was suspicious. Obviously this guy was gay, but he really didn't seem the part (You know, except for when he ogled me). He wasn't like Kendall from downstairs who obviously took it up the butt on a regular basis.

"I'm sorry about that," Suzan cleared her throat. "Now, I'm just going to ask you a few more questions then we'll be finished." I nodded and thanked god. I wasn't sure of I wouldn't back out if another guy waltzed in here hitting on me. "What kind of modeling would you be willing to do with other men?"

I felt a little jolt of embarrassment up through me. It was like asking me if I preferred getting skinned alive or boiled for jack and the bean stalk's giant. "Uh, well," I thought about it for a moment, realizing that I would get paid more for the dirtier things. "Kissing, I suppose-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Tongue?" she was hovering above a box on her clipboard.

Another embarrassing heat wave spread across me. "Sure, what the hell." I mumbled, half hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Very good," she said, moving on to the next question, "Would you be willing to model naked with another man?"

Woah woah woah! Say what?! Naked with another man?! That was crossing the bounds of straight-man-hood all the way into fruitcake land. I almost groaned.

"How much would I get?" god I was a horrible person!

"Five million per shoot," she said matter-of-factly. She already checked the box, knowing what I'd say.

"Ok," I struggled to get the word out, my body revolting against my greedy wishes.  
Suzan checked off a few more boxes, which made me nervous then said, "Ok, well you're in!"  
I sighed in relief, slipping my shirt back on. "Thank god," I muttered under my breath. I took her hand in a business-like shake. She of course made it dirty, her middle finger tickling my palm.

"See you Thursday for your first shoot."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Mello POV

Ok, so even I, the sexiest beast on god's green earth, could confess that Matt was sexy. He was almost up to my caliber. I know, pretty fucking sexy. I just imagined doing shoots with him. He probably didn't know that because I was the head model, I got to choose who I wanted to be with. Ah, I am deliciously sexy.

I was posed provocatively in a fake jungle, clad in a ball-molding, leather loincloth. Who in their right mind would wear leather underwear, I wasn't sure, but hey, at least I got paid the big bucks for my big...well, you get it.

I seductively posed with a banana (I guess I was role playing a smex-a-licious chimpanzee). Which obviously was something I could pull off. The cameras flashed, blinding me. I continued to pose in different formations, the banana and myself becoming fast friends.

"You're fabulous Mels!" the cameraman yelled, flashing the camera again. He was one of those old married men who was obviously gay but used his wife as a beard. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't end up like that. Nah, I had a plan. I would seduce Matt. He could be my "lover". Yes, I would make him mine!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Matt's POV

Not going to lie, I was so happy that I got out of that place. The people were ogling me everywhere I went! I mean, I knew I was a babe, but please, keep your pants on. That "Mello" was an odd character. I hoped that I wouldn't have to model with him! He was one of those guys that would make it as awkward as he could, I could just tell.

Whatever, whatever. I had to flush that out of my mind and focus on the money. That was my only goal after all. Get paid a crap ton to take your clothes off. I was starting to sound like a man-whore already. I mean, I did get my fair share of girls, but as I clarified, I wasn't sexually active at the time. No girl wanted to go out with some poor redhead, no matter how sex-irific I was. And I was pretty sex-irific, let me tell you.

I just needed to relax and play my games until Thursday, then I could start panicking about what would happen. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I woke up Thursday morning, nervous as fuck. I started out the morning with some pushups, not that I usually did, but I was about to model and I wanted my muscles to look as good as physically possible. A few crunches followed, then some jumping jacks. I made sure to take a nice hot shower, getting the blood moving and getting extra squeaky clean. I only had a little bit of soap left, considering I was about as rich as a hobo, but I reminded myself that I would soon be bathing in money so it wasn't going to be an issue for long! I had to stop victorious laughter from leaping from my lungs.

I hopped into my Camaro, looking at the the people's listing reactions as I revved the engine. That's right people, this hobo had a car that was worth more than his apartment. I thought of all the other cars and games I could buy with my new income. Ah, it would be wonderful, living a life with no worries. Well, almost no worries. I guess it wasn't possible for me to "turn gay". That was actually one of my concerns. I mean, I was straight; at least, I was pretty sure I was. I only ever fu- er, liked girls. Plus I couldn't imagine EVER doing the nasty with a guy. Like, his thingy went up your thingy...It just wasn't going to happen. Was that how girls felt about sex with guys?! That was simply horrifying. I suddenly had a lot more respect more women.

I shuttered at my past thoughts as I turned into the parking lot of "Man Meat Inc.". I still wasn't used to that name. I parked my car next to a black, shiny motorcycle. Looked like this person and I had similar tastes in sexy vehicles. I quickly made my way up to the building, walking through the glass doors like I had just a few days prior. Kendall greeted me just as flamboyantly as he had before, clacking his gum and running his fingers through his bleached tips. I waved kindly, but my walking turned into speed walking to the elevator.

It wasn't that I was uncomfortable with gays, I was just uncomfortable with super-gays. Like, the guys who wore makeup just because they wanted to and who painted their nails pink just for fun. And especially guys who hit on me...

The elevator doors revealed the same office-like room I was in just a few days ago, people bustling about with models and props. I casually made my way to the receptionist desk. "Hi, I'm Matt. I'm here for an appointment." I said, not knowing what else to say.

The receptionist looked down at his computer screen then back up at me. "Looks like you'll be in room 32." he sat up a little straighter to point me in the right direction. I nodded in thanks and made my way. I was nervous for what was in store next considering a few guys in leather-studded collars just walked past me. Good god... The door to the spacious room was open, people inside. There was a camera man who was already taking some test shots, the "director" I supposed, makeup artist, clothing designer, and, low and behold, Suzan. I waved to her as she locked eyes with mine.

"Why, hello there," she said warmly, a clipboard I hand. Did this woman always have to hold a clipboard? Was that a part of the job or something?

"Hi," I said, looking awkwardly around. "So do you need to ask me more questions?" I asked, sincerely hoping the answer would be no.

"Oh," she looked down at her clipboard then back up at me, "No, no, not at all," she motioned me to come over to where the rest of the group was. I never felt very good in groups, and especially not with this one. They looked like they wanted to ravish me all at once! Was ever guy here gay and every woman sex deprived?! Well, actually that would make a lot of sense.

"Ok everyone," Suzan clapped her hands to get their attention. "This is Matt," she gestured to me, "He is our newest male model and he will be our model for this shoot. Please make him comfortable and let's have a great shoot!" this sounded like more of a pep talk for me not to chicken out.

Suddenly, I heard the clearing of a throat and turned around. I almost shit myself when I realized that it was Mello. I would be doing this shoot with Mello. God he was so intimidating! That, and I was pretty sure his mission was to make me his lover because of the way he kept eyeballing me...

Mello's POV

God Matt was so sexy. He probably thought I was intimidating, considering everyone thought I was. I wasn't the type of gay guy who paraded around in polo shirts and khakis (unlike Kendall who seemed to prefer them). I was a badass gay man and I wanted to fuck Matt so hard up the ass that he would feel it for weeks afterwards! Ah, my deliciously dirty mind. Yes, I would totally make him my lover. It was unavoidable really. I mean, there was no way he was straight. The perfectly quaffed hair, the washboard abs that resided under that pesky little shirt. And that crotch, holy hell I'd like to touch that crotch. I could just tell he was well endowed, much like I was.

I took off my leather coat, Matt watching me as if I would pounce on him at any second. "Jeez, calm down," I chuckled, "I'm taking my jacket off, not performing a strip tease." he blushed, embarrassed, which made me chuckle even more.

"Ok," Suzan clapped, getting everyone's attention. I was pretty sure that she just hated me because she knew she could never have. Yeah, that was definitely the reason. I looked over at Matt who looked petrified. "Matt," she pointed at him, "Here is your outfit," she held up a pair of leather pants, ones that I wore frequently. Matt let out a sigh of relief as he took them from her.

"You realize you can't wear underwear with those, right?" I piped in, just to see his reaction. Matt went from his normal, perfect complexion, to fire engine red. "Here, let's go into the dressing room and I can help you." I took him by the elbow, Matt so stunned he didn't say anything.

Matt's POV

There was no way in _hell_ I was gonna let this guy put my pants on for me! I mean, it was bad enough that I was being forced to model with him. "I think I can do this myself," I stated. He put his hands up.

"Ok smartass, when you can't get them past your round, girlish-ass don't be complaining to me."

"Girlish ass?!" I yelled. "Who are you calling girlish? You like freaking _men_!"

He came in close, his eyes so clear they could have cut me, "No, I don't like 'freaking' men. I like _fucking_ men. If you think that makes me any less of a man than you are, then you are sadly mistaken. Can you take it up the ass? Because I'm _always_ on top, prick, and I could fuck you so hard. But I'm willing to bet your ass wouldn't be able to take it. And by the way, I could get any girl I wanted," he held out his arms, as if to dare me to challenge him, "but I don't want them. If you don't like me, well you can kiss my ass, because I like myself and no one can change that. And where do you think you work? Sorry to break this to you, but you basically work at a gay porn magazine. And you really didn't think this might involve rubbing shoulders with a few of us 'gay' people? You are a fucking idiot." He took a long, angry breath before continuing, "Anything else you wanna say, asswipe?"

The tension was like a thick fog. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot while Mello stared me down. "Nothing else, fruitcake," I muttered. Oh, I really shouldn't have said that. I saw Mello's face contort into a disgusted look.

His voice was dangerously low. "In case you haven't figured this out by now, I can get you fired. Make me pissed one more time and you're done. It would be a shame to have to let you go considering I'm the one who got you in here in the first place."

I was shocked. I supposed I should have been grateful, but I was too much of a man to give in like that. Besides, how did he help me get in here? I knew he was the top model, did they really have that much control? I swallowed nervously, these stupid leather pants stuck around my thighs. He was right and I hated to admit it.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. He inched closer, his nose almost brushing against mine. Little butterflies rose in my throat. There was no way I was actually attracted to him. I wasn't gay like he was. His eyes locked with mine, their azure blue almost hypnotizing me.

Mello took a step back, looking down at my failed attempt to put on my leather pants. He scoffed, "I thought I told you. You need to go commando, genius. You won't get the pants on otherwise. Trust me, I know."

I looked down at him, realizing that I had only ever seen him in leather pants. Oh, god, I got a disgusting image of his manhood in my mind. I groaned getting the pants off, then reaching for my boxers. "Do you have to watch me?" I scolded Mello, who was crossing his arms, watching me like I was some spectacle.

"Don't worry, I won't fall in _love _with you Romeo," he rolled his eyes, turning around to get his outfit on. His was a lot like his everyday outfit, only he had lace-up leather pants and a leather vest. No shirt underneath. Heat spread across my cheeks, but I wasn't sure why. "Ready to go?"

"Ugh," I groaned, still trying to yank up those fucking leather pants. Who invented these things anyway? It was a stupid idea. Leather pants…*grumble grumble* Mello sighed and came over to me. My junk was still hanging out as I nervously tried to get it to fit in these tight pants, and I really didn't feel comfortable with him seeing me. Who knew if he would snap and start ravishing me! Before I could stop him, he cupped me in his hand, pushing me into these freakishly tight pants, and yanked the zipper up, finally getting the pants on me. He smirked at me as I stared at him with embarrassment. That man had just touched my junk. All my junk. And it didn't necessarily bother me. That was what scared me the most. This was going to be one confusing day.

**A/N: AHH! So Matt didn't mind Mello touching his junk, eh? Well, we'll see how that develops the plot ;) Sorry, this chapter was less exciting than planned, but it was getting a little longer than I wanted it to be. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Is the next chapter too soon for a make-out scene?! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Leather Pants

**A/N: Hello guys! So, here's chapter 4! **

Matt's POV

We both walked out of the dressing room. I could see that Mello was still pretty pissed at me for calling him a fruitcake. I decided it was probably best for me to keep my distance considering I could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Alright people, our models are ready, let's get going!" Suzan tapped annoyingly on her clipboard. That fucking clipboard…

Mello walked confidently over to the set, which was just a backdrop and some giant leather pillows. My question, who thought leather pillows were a good idea? They stick to you when you are hot and they are freezing any other time. Let's just make leather sheets, too, it that possible? He sat down, propping himself on one of the huge pillows. I sat down next to him, knowing that this was just the beginning of the awkwardness.

"Ok," the photographer said, "Mello, I want you to wrap an arm around Matt. Matt, you need to look kind of nervous, like this guy you just met is putting the moves on you," ah, if only the photographer knew. If only he knew.

"That should be easy," I muttered, scooting a little closer to Mello. Not my choice, obviously. Mello just snorted and did as he was told. Mello positioned himself around me, noticing how awkward I was. Maybe this job wasn't a good idea. No, no, it was a great idea. At least, I needed to convince myself that. I kept reciting the salary in my head, thinking about all the games and cars and other fabulous things I could buy.

I heard people talking to Mello, telling him to do things, but I was totally zoned out I heard none of it. Suddenly he was hovering above me, his rosary (oh the irony) that was around his neck fell to my chest. I felt his steady heart beat against my erratic one. I was sitting up slightly, Mello shifting so that he was sitting in my lap. This couldn't have been more awkward.

"Ok Mello, I want you to kiss Matt's neck," Suzan said.

So I was wrong. It could get more awkward. Damn you Suzan! Mello sighed grumpily, as if my neck wasn't worth the pressure of his lips. Oh, you wanna play _that_ game, little man? I can play that game, too! Why was I so ballsy when he couldn't hear me? It wasn't like he could magically hear my sassy thoughts. He only heard my voice squeak out when I decided that I should say something. And I always sounded ridiculous! I needed to be cocky around him, too, not just in my head. That of course meant that I had to be confident enough around him to do so. I swore to myself that the next time I thought something, I would say it right to that bastard's face! Yeah, that would piss his Majesty off.

Just when I was thinking evilly, I felt Mello's surprisingly soft mouth on my neck. He was turned so that the camera could capture his opening mouth. I felt a wriggling heat in my abdomen. It was unsettling. I knew that it was just because he_ felt _like a girl. It had to be. I wasn't gay…I sounded unconvinced in my head though. No, no, this was just a fleeting thought. Totally straight, totally—

I felt his tongue. That's right, the wet tip of his tongue slid up my neck. I had to stifle a recoil backwards so that the picture could be taken and most importantly, so that I could get paid.

"Matt, put your arms around Mello." The camera man said simply, as if this task was totally normal. I almost groaned.

Mello came up to my ear, lips brushing as he spoke, "Do it if you want us to get paid," he bit my earlobe, I supposed a little threat, but it made heat shoot up my neck. I couldn't care less if he got paid, but because I was sick of wearing the same clothes I did since high school, I did as directed.

I placed my hands on Mello's hips, his leather pants creaking at my touch. I wanted to feel disgust for being in this position with another man, but I didn't. It was odd to say the least. Mello's hand came up to cup my jaw as he continued to pepper open-mouthed kisses on my throat. I felt my face scrunch up, but I quickly went back to being expressionless. I needed this money! Mello pulled back, perhaps sensing my discomfort. I was very tense and I was sure he could feel it.

"You need to just let go. Imagine…" he looked around, searching for something to say. He seemed to have found something, but was not pleased with what his mind came up with. "Imagine I'm a girl or something. That's the way you roll, right?" he spoke quietly so that no one could hear him but me. He definitely wasn't happy that I would have had to imagine him as a girl to get turned on, and I could see it in his eyes.

"F-fine, but remember, you told me to," Again, my voice decided to sound prepubescent in a time when I needed to sound as manly as possible. Mello just rolled his eyes and he went back to kissing my neck. I closed my eyes, imagining him as a female version of himself. It was odd because he was already girlish, no matter if he wanted to admit it or not. My hands absentmindedly crawled up his waist, just under his vest. His skin was surprisingly smooth and soft for a man's. No, wait, he was a girl right now in my mind's eye. Mello was a girl, Mello was a girl…I kept repeating the phrase in my head until I was truly convinced that I was with a girl just then. I had always wished that I could act out my fantasies, and now was a great moment to do so.

He sucked the skin at my throat, his tongue peeking out to swipe at my Adam's apple. I remembered a time when a girlfriend of mine did that once. I remembered the feeling that I had then, the electricity on my skin. I realized I was feeling that when Mello did this to me, too. My fingers stroked Mello's sides, remembering in the back of my head that he didn't have breasts that I could grope. Damn. I leaned my head to the side, giving him further access. I felt him bite a little and I knew it would leave marks. Marks I didn't want to have to explain.

"Don't do that," I whispered.

"But I'm a girl, remember? There's nothing wrong with a girl giving her boyfriend some hickies, is there?" Mello's voice was thick with sarcasm as he went back to giving me bites and sucks. I couldn't help this burning in my abdomen. He's a she, he's a she… I chanted as he continued. I heard the people in the studio whistling and clapping, the camera man saying, "yes, yes, yes!" as he took a billion pictures.

Ugh, my body was so confused. In the back of my head, I knew Mello was a guy, but I needed to keep my mind in girl mode. His hands trailed down my chest, really giving the studio a show. I bit my lip to keep from denying this. I wondered how much I would get paid for this. I suddenly felt my pants get _way_ too tight as Mello breathed in my ear. Woah there, buddy, get back under your rock! This was nothing to be turned on about. It wasn't like someone was straddling you and impaling you in the stomach with his own hard-on. I snapped as my brain, previously foggy with the thoughts of Mello as a girl, realized Mello was a guy. A guy who was having a hickey party on my neck and stabbing me through his own leather pants.

Just as I was about to say something (and I'm sure that it was unbearably witty) Suzan declared that they got all the shots they needed. Mello wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. I suddenly grew pissed. Seriously? I let you have a party on my neck and you are gonna wipe off my goodness?! Of course, I didn't have the balls to tell him that. He could have killed me if he wanted to, I was sure.

He walked back to the dressing room, each stride shameless even though he had a raging boner. Just as I was about to waltz in there and give him a piece of my mind, Suzan caught me by the elbow. "Great job, Matt. You were really convincing!" she flipped her hair, taking off her glasses, "There will be an after party to celebrate your first shoot. You coming?"

I stared at her for a moment, still absorbing what she said. After party, eh? Why not? I always enjoyed a good drink.

**A/N: hey guys, so this is a short chapter. I'm sorry about that. I guess I just wanted to test the waters with this one, and hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you all, again, and I hope you have a great rest of your week! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Afterparty

**A/N: hey guys! Thank you guys who enjoy this story and for your support! Small note: Please DO NOT harass people about their reviews! It is their right to post if they ****_did_**** or ****_did not_**** like my story, or if they simply have some constructive criticism. Just respect each other's opinions. I know that this is random, but I just want to make sure that that doesn't happen. Thank you guys for understanding!**

Matt's POV

After party. Ok, I could handle that. I would just avoid Mello at all costs, considering I didn't need any more awkward encounters with that he-she. I rubbed my head, hoping that these thoughts would just go away. He wasn't a chick! Even if he looked like one, he wasn't one. That should have been obvious enough. The little devil tapped my shoulder. _Hey, liking a guy is not bad! Look at him, man! He is smoking hot! You need to ride that thing while he's interested. _I wasn't so sure about this little voice. I mean, he couldn't have been that interested considering I had called him a fruitcake recently. _But he did have a total hard-on for you! _The little evil side of my brain pressured on. Yeah, that was right. He did! Why was I proud of that?! Stop it, Matt, just stop it!

_Wait just a minute! _The angel on my shoulder seemed to poke me. _He is not right for you, Matt! Any man who tells you that he wants to…well, should I just say, make advances in a forceful way, is not the man for you! _Man for me?! I repeated in my head. Who says it had to be a man?! The angel seemed to chuckle, _Oh Matthew, I've been in your dirty little mind all your life, and you think I don't know that you prefer men?_

WHAT?! I was officially going crazy. Yup, that was it. Definitely it. The little angel vs. devil battle in my head was just some crazy hallucination. Was I slipped something? A roofie maybe? Seriously, this was wrong. I really needed a drink now. I just had my "angel" in my head tell me I was gay! What did this thing know? Oh, god, I was going off the deep end, wasn't I? I shook my head, imagining the little angel and devil falling off my shoulders. Yes, that was better.

I walked into the dressing room, wiping off the makeup that was on my face. It probably came from Mello. "Did you hear about the after party?" I heard Mello say. He was just lacing up his leather pants. Not that I was looking or anything…

"Yeah, I heard about it. You going?" I wasn't sure why I cared whether or not he was going considering he was probably just going to hit on me the entire time. My heart actually sped up at the thought of him trying to seduce me. It was just because I was nervous, I assured myself. I didn't like him.

"Maybe. Clubbing is pretty fun, but it just depends where we are going." Mello shrugged. I wondered why we were acting like friends right then. We both knew that we didn't exactly like the other. Maybe he was trying to bury the hatchet, so to speak. Although I didn't like it, I supposed that I could play nice, too.

"So what kinds of clubs are around here?" I asked, being the good little boy that I was.

"That also depends. Are we talking gay, or regular?" I could tell by the sly smile on his face that he was joshing me. My heart was finally back to its normal pace. At least he was joking with me instead of cussing me out.

"Any," I said. I wasn't sure why I didn't say 'regular'. Maybe my crazy mind-angel was right…No, no. Just shut up, Matt.

Mello held back a smirk that threatened to show, "Well, there's Buckets. That's basically just a club for hardcore drinkers—"

"Yup, sounds good, let's go there." I intervened before he could move on to the gay bars. Plus, hard drinking sounded good right about then.

Mello held up an index finger, signaling for me to be patient. "Hold on there. There's also The Attic. That actually is a gay bar. I think they just didn't want to call it 'the closet', if you know what I mean." He nudged me in the ribcage with his elbow. This made my nervous heart beat faster. "They have really good music and dancing, but they also have drinks, so you could get drunk, too."

Mello turned to me, his piecing blue eyes boring holes through my head. At least they weren't hate rays. I couldn't decide. I mean, I knew that he would be offended if I _didn't _choose the gay bar considering his "situation" and all. I gave in even though I wanted to be a total prick. "The Attic is fine." I grumbled. Mello looked at me as if he already knew that I was going to choose that club. He knew I didn't want to start any more trouble. Maybe he also knew that I was kind of scared of him, still.

Mello's POV

I couldn't believe that Matt agreed on going to a gay bar with me. Maybe we both wanted to make this forced companionship work. I mean, if I was going to see this man every day (and in awkward poses, no doubt) one of us would have to give in to the other, and I wasn't one for giving in. Our steps towards a more meaningful relationship would take a little more work.

So acting civil is the first step towards being friends. Once we're friends I could easily transition to "lover". Just thinking of that word made me a little nauseous. Wasn't there another word that meant the same thing, but didn't sound as sickening? Fuck buddy? Would that work? Probably not. I mean, I never (and I do mean _never_) like to show my soft side, but I know that I did want something more than just a one night stand. So maybe I did want him as a lover instead of just getting sex from him. Ugh, I was beginning to soften up because of this guy. No, I needed to remain as masculine as I always have been!

When he asked me about the clubs around here I couldn't help but flirt with him! He was just so cute. Like a sexy leprechaun…except he was tall…and muscular. Yeah, that wasn't a very good metaphor. I wanted to insist that we go to a gay club because they were always better than regular ones. We gay people knew how to dance and drink and have fun, that was for sure. Plus, I would be lying if I said that I didn't want Matt to finally decide on coming out or not. It was so obvious to everyone around him _except_ for him that he was gay. I didn't understand why he just didn't accept it already. Either way, I was ready to club!

Matt's POV

I walked out to the parking lot, the night air nipping at my skin. It was cold, but refreshing. Suzan and the rest agreed that we should go to The Attic and that I should take Mello with me to show me the directions on how to get there. It was odd, but I was beginning to feel more comfortable around him. Maybe he had softened up a bit. I wasn't sure why he would want to, lord knows I was still a little scared of him though.

I pulled out of the parking lot, making a left out of the place. "So where do I go from here?" I asked Mello who was sitting in the passenger's seat, uncharacteristically quiet.

"Wait until we get to that light," he pointed several hundred yards in front of us, "then you will make a right."

We traveled down the road, no conversation taking place. Both of us must have felt a little awkward just sitting there in the silence. I tried to think of something to say to break this tension, but realized that if I spoke it would only make things more awkward. It was like a first date, only there was no food involved. Plus we weren't dating…

I made a right just as Mello instructed. There was a bright building with no windows (which immediately made me suspicious) and I assumed that was the club. When I saw the rainbow neon sign, I was positive we were in the right place. I turned into a space, turning off the car and looking over at Mello. Surprisingly, he was looking over at me, too. I wasn't sure why, but heat crept up my cheeks, and I turned away quickly, muttering about how we should go inside already.

Mello didn't object, getting out of my cherry-red car, his leather pants making an odd noise against my leather car seats. I closed my door just when he closed his, and we made our way to the front doors. I saw glossy fliers hanging up on the doors. Low and behold they were the same fliers for Man Meat that I had seen at the other club I went to. Mello looked over at me, smirking.

"Is this where you saw our fliers?" he asked nudging me in the ribs. I immediately flushed.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous! I've never been here in all my life!" I blurted out in a random, spaz-like manner. He just shook his head, smirking some more. Was that the only expression this man knew? He opened the door for me, which was a surprise. I supposed he was trying to act civil after my tantrum. I hated when he had to be the noble one.

"Whatever, tight-ass, let's just get inside." He chuckled to himself, the door softly closing as we made our way into the club. My eyes immediately shriveled up like raisins in the sun. I was horrified to see men dancing on tables, only white, leather underwear covering their…manhood. I couldn't believe I had agreed to be here! Hell, how was I supposed to know that it would be like this? I had never been to a gay bar before! The "waiters" (which were just men handing out drinks) were dressed in the same outfits, only they had little bowties on their necks. It was like some sort of choker. "Oh, don't be a baby," Mello grabbed my hands that were shielding my virgin eyes (okay, so, maybe not _virgin_, but let's just say "innocent"). I felt a little spark when his hands touched mine. I pulled back, thinking that it must have been like those shocks that you get when you rub your feet on the carpet then pet your cat. Totally electrical, not emotional. At all.

Mello's blonde hair swirled as he turned his head to the bar, knowing that after just walking in here I would need a drink. I just hoped that the bartender wouldn't hit on me. He still had his fingers wrapped solidly around my wrist, dragging me over to the bar. I pulled up a modern-looking, red, vinyl stool, sitting down with a sigh. I was relieved to be at the bar already. The bartender turned out to be a woman, and not a bad looking one at that. I didn't like to limit myself by being an ass man or tittie man, so I just went with they both are nice. Especially this girls'. I didn't realize that this was like a Hooters, where the women had to wear extra-padded push-ups and low cut shirts. Maybe that was to please the lesbians…? I shook my head. No, it was obviously to please straight men like me who were forced to be here. I didn't care what my little shoulder-angel told me, I _must_ have liked girls.

"Contemplating the universe? Or would you like to order something?" The sexy bartender asked. She had punk-straight, bleach blonde hair and the tips were dyed light blue. The blue was kind of like Mello's eyes, and the blonde was very similar to Mello's, too. I couldn't believe I was comparing this hot chick to Mello! That had to be wrong in some way.

"I'll take a beer."

"A plain beer? No fruity drinks?" she rose an eyebrow flirtatiously. I hoped to god that she was straight. I needed to prove to myself that I, Matt, was in no way gay. If that involved getting laid tonight, well, I guess I'd just have to suffer through it. Yes, it was a noble cause.

"Nope, just a plain ol' beer," I smiled.

I felt Mello lean over my shoulder, his hair spilling and tickling my ear. I batted him away, but before he left he whispered, "You won't even get to first base with her."

I snapped my head around, shooting him a look. "And how would you know?" There was a long pause, Mello looking at something behind me.

Mello chuckled, "Just take a look," he pointed up at the bartender who was now having a hot n' heavy make-out session with a female customer. _Real professional_, I thought, grabbing the beer that she apparently had set in front of me when I wasn't paying attention. I took a swig of beer, letting it swash around my mouth. Now I was just pissed. I couldn't even enjoy the tonsil hockey that was going on in front of my face I was so distraught. I mean, it was normal for guys to think girl-on-girl was hot, right? This made me wonder if girls thought guy-on-guy was hot…hmm…

"Let's dance or something," Mello suggested. I could barely hear his voice over the pounding bass of the music. Dance? I wanted to question. Why would I dance with Mello? I hadn't even finished my beer yet, and I would probably need a few more drinks before that sounded like a good decision.

Regardless, my stupid little mouth uttered the words, "Okay." Maybe Mr. Shoulder-angel was right about me. Maybe it wasn't so bad to experiment with this. What was I saying?! I couldn't do that. Could I?

Mello strutted past the crowds of people, hot, sweaty bodies packed in groups. Some people were making a grind line, others, dancing by themselves, some just grinding up on anyone who would let them. It was apparent that there were a lot of drunken people here. Mello guided us to the center of the crammed area, dancing, flailing bodies surrounding us on every corner. His eyes seemed to get a shade darker as he began to let the pounding music flow through him in the form of dance. He swayed and moved his hips in almost a womanly manner that I found myself getting attracted to. His eyes closed as he shut the world out, his face looking emotional, but peaceful. I had never seen such expression before. I could see all of those emotions that he seemed unwilling to show. I tried to dance with him, seeing how free it made him feel, and wanting to feel the same thing. I let the music flow through my body, the pulse beginning to match my heartbeat. I was getting hot because of all the people surrounding us, but I almost didn't mind. I was feeling that freedom that I was craving.

It was freedom because with this kind of expression, there were no wrong answers. It was all feeling and emotion and impulse. I didn't need to have any sort of control. I could just let myself go. I felt someone grab my hips and I didn't even open my eyes to see who it was. I simply didn't care. The person moved with me in perfect harmony, their body in a tempo with mine. I let my hands trail up their arms, curious. I almost felt high and I was beginning to wonder what was in that beer I drank. I felt goosebumps trail on their skin, the fine hairs of their arms standing up. I felt exhilarated at the mystery of it all, and I didn't want to open my eyes. The person came behind me, their hips now against my rear. They began to grind against me. I wanted to find out who this person was without opening my eyes, relishing in the unknown.

Because they were touching me, I figured they wouldn't mind if I touched them. I let my hands trail back, finding the person's thighs. They must have been female because they seemed very slender. My hands went farther back behind me because there were no objections. I cupped a nice, soft, but firm ass. I was immediately imagining what this girl looked like, because if she looked as good as she felt, then this would be one good night. Things were escalating from there, the music getting more intense, hands roaming. I wanted to feel dirty, but I couldn't. This felt too right. The mystery dancer began to press soft, needy kisses to the nape of my neck. Their impossibly soft, warm mouth sucked and kissed, sending shivers of delight up my spine. Somehow, this felt like deja-vu. I had felt those lips before. I knew who this was…Oh god…

**A/B: and there we have it! Can you guess who it is? I'm sure you can! ;) I cannot decide if they will make out in the next chapter or not…give me your opinion on the matter! Oh, and I used the name "Matthew" in the beginning because I wanted to make the Shoulder-angel sound all motherly, but obviously his real name is not Matthew ;) Thank you all who follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Roofied

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to all of the guests who review whom I cannot send a PM to (obviously). OgglerO, you are too kind to me! ;) And thank you to everyone else for reviewing as well! Also, thank you to everyone who follows and favorites! You all are glorious! Anyway, onward we go! (By the way, this chapter starts out in Mello's POV when he and Matt start dancing)**

Mello's POV

I suggested that we dance. It may have seemed like a stupid thing to ask Matt, but seeing as he seemed to do whatever I wanted to do for the moment, I would test the waters with this.

"Let's dance or something," I suggested. Matt had almost finished his first beer and was already getting tipsy, it seemed. Did this guy ever drink? That was my immediate thought. Then again, I had seen a guy walk past his beer…Matt couldn't have been roofied, right? No, now I was just being stupid. That was a ridiculous. Stuff like that only happened at college frat boy parties and in TV shows like Glee.

Matt agreed, seeing as we had nothing better to do. Especially since he found out that that bartender was a lesbian. That was probably a letdown, but I wouldn't know. I liked guys.

I took his wrist dragging him to the dance floor. Hot, sweaty bodies surrounded us, bumping and grinding against each other. Some people did dance alone, though. They were those confident, sexy people like me. I turned to face Matt. He was looking even worse than he did before, seeming almost _high_. Things were getting strange with him. He watched me dance, a dreamlike look on his face. I closed my eyes, letting the bass pulse through my body. I let my hips sway with the beat of the music, feeling people bump into me on all sides. All sides but the one Matt was on. I was disappointed, but I needed to ignore it. I had never let my emotions get the best of me before, and I couldn't start now. I opened my eyes slowly, noticing Matt dancing now, hips rolling with the music. His hair flicked across his forehead, his impossibly long lashes hopping as if he was trying to open his eyes, but he decided against it. I knew I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation, but I couldn't help myself. He was so sexy and beautiful. And there I was contradicting myself by giving into my emotions.

I decided that if he was roofied, I would make sure that no one hurt him, but I wanted at least a dance out of it. At least. I placed my hands precariously on his swaying hips, feeling them dip and bump to the beat of the bass. He bit his lip, his head rolling back a little, eyes still closed. I wasn't sure why he didn't think it was me. Did he really not know how I felt? His fingers traveled curiously up my arms, his fingers investigating my soft skin. It made chills zip up my spine and goosebumps appear everywhere his hands traveled. I bit my lip, knowing that if I made a sound I would be caught.

I shifted myself, which was not easy with all these people around us, and I positioned myself behind him, his perfect ass right against my front. _Don't get excited, don't get excited, _I repeated to myself. _Think of your old math teacher from high school. Yeah, that's a real boner kill._ Matt's hands went to the front of my thighs, curiously feeling them. I felt heat shoot right to my groin. This was bad. I knew that I was going to get caught eventually, regardless if I got a hard-on or not, so I decided to have a little fun with this. Before I could even get my dirty moves on, Matt slipped his hands further back, cupping my ass. I almost blew my cover with a raging boner, but I closed my eyes, somehow managing to take deep breaths, calming myself down. _Down boy_, I commanded myself as I let my open lips press softly to the nape of his neck. I thought I heard him groan, but I could have been wrong. Maybe it was my wishful thinking.

Suddenly, I felt him stiffen, and not in the way that was preferable. He turned around in a flash, his eyes widening with shock. Well, as wide as a drugged man could open his eyes, anyway. My heart sped up, not sure what to do. My brain disconnected from my body as I reacted hastily, grabbing his face and crushing his lips with mine.

Matt's POV

My brain was feeling progressively foggier as I turned around as quickly as I could. I knew that I was drugged, I was just wondering who did it. I felt so dizzy and I couldn't keep my eyes open very well, but one thing I did notice as I turned around was the person I was dancing with. While in my drugged, carefree spirit, I hadn't even fathomed that Mello was the one dancing against me. He felt so much like a girl I didn't give it a second thought. It must have been the drugs talking. I suddenly felt Mello's mouth on mine, urgent and warm. In all the times I had kissed a girl, it hadn't felt this heat in my stomach. It must have been the drugs prohibiting me from thinking clearly. Mello's firm, but soft lips pulled on mine with desire. I couldn't believe that this was happening. This must have been some weird dream. It had to be. His fingers dug into my hair, yanking me closer so his mouth could possess mine. It kind of hurt, but it was the only thing keeping me from passing out from my sudden exhaustion.

His tongue curved on the inside my lower lip, attempting to pass my teeth. I reminded myself that this was Mello who was kissing me. _Kissing me! _I bit the tip of his tongue, causing him to coil back. "What…the hell?!" I shoved him, but seeing as I almost fell over because of my dizziness, I had to cling to his shoulders. He caught me, supporting me as most of my weight was on him.

"Oh, I'm a friend of his, I can help him get to the car," I looked over at the total stranger who was talking. I wanted to scream that I didn't know who the fuck he was and if he had a brain he would get away from me. "He must have had too much to drink." The man licked his lips in the creepiest way possible. It was a good thing that I was with Mello, and I never thought I would say that.

"Get the fuck away from him. _I'm_ his actual friend so don't even pretend with me," Mello jabbed a finger to the man's chest, and I assumed he was making a threatening face, like usual. I heard a punch, the raw sound of skin on skin. I decided that it was safe now to pass out in Mello's arms.

Mello's POV

I wanted to fucking _kill_ that ass-basket for drugging Matt. Who the hell did he think he was?! Not only that, but did he really think that anyone was stupid enough to go out clubbing alone? I didn't know where Matt lived, but I had to take him somewhere. I supposed my apartment would be as good as any other place. My body tingled at the thought. No, bad Mello. Matt was in a bad situation and I didn't want to take advantage. Well, so I did take advantage _a little_ bit, but it wasn't like making out was bad. I mean, were going to make out eventually just because of our jobs. I was just breaking the ice.

Finding Matt's keys was the awkward adventure. I had to search through all his pockets, including his front jeans pocket. God I was getting horny. He just kept moaning, trying to speak, as the drugs went through his bloodstream. That didn't help _at all. _I plopped him into the passenger seat, his body flopping down like a dead fish. I knew that by the time we would get to my house, he would be totally passed out. I wondered how I was going to get him up two flights of stairs. I just hoped no one was awake at this hour.

It didn't take that long to reach my apartment complex, which was in the frou-frou part of town. I was rich because of my male modeling career, which was an enormous success, so I decided to live like a king. I mean, I deserved it. After getting picked on my whole life for being a "queer" and a "fag" I knew that I earned something like this. It was my right to be happy, now. I guess that was why I got so steamed at Matt when he was throwing a hissy fit about modeling with a gay man. I supposed I would just need to give him some time to find out who he was. He obviously wasn't straight, and that accusation was supported by how tight his jeans were. Well, that, and his perfect hair and complexion…only a gay man would care about his appearance that much! I would know! I heard him gurgle a moan beside me, trying to roll over in the passenger seat. I just shook my head and forced back a smile.

As I parked in my apartment complex (which was quite fancy), I tried to come up with some plan to get him upstairs. After all, I couldn't just carry him upstairs, right? It would look like I was dragging around some dead body. He was still slightly conscious. Okay, so maybe not, but I could carry him around. I hopped out of his gorgeous car and opened Matt's door, his shoulders slumping over. I undid his seatbelt, being sure to kneel down and catch him over my shoulder. I backed out of the car's door frame, making sure his head didn't smack it. With an "oomph" I lifted him out of the car, closing the door with my foot. I tried not to cup a feel, but it was damn near impossible. I had to grab his ass just to keep him from falling off.

It was around two in the morning, so no one was out (thank god), and I made my way to the front doors. Walking up the stairs was going to the challenging part. I grunted as I made my way up, Matt shifting every once and a while. I swore as I caught him from falling off my shoulder. We were close to my apartment and that was good because my muscles were starting to burn and cramp. I fondled around in my pocket, attempting to find my keys, and eventually I did. After opening the door, I quickly made my way to the bedroom, plopping Matt down on it. His body bounced against the bed, every muscle loose. He was definitely unconscious now. I decided that laying down for a moment with him would hurt either of us. I snuggled up close to him, my arms around his waist. I should have felt bad for doing this without him knowing, but I didn't want to worry about it then. I just wanted to live in this fantasy world for a moment. A world where Matt felt the same way about me as I felt about him.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Matt's POV

My head was pounding and I was extremely dizzy, even more so than I was last night. Last night! I totally forgot about that! I tried to think about what happened. I only had one beer so I knew that I didn't get drunk. Was I…drugged? I mean, there were many people who walked past my drink before I realized that it was even next to me, but was that enough time to slip me anything? Who would even do that and why? I couldn't help but be disgusted at the universe. I realized that there was something—no, someone—wrapped around my waist. My heart was pounding. Was this the man who drugged me? I didn't even want to think about what could have happened last night. I was horrified at the thoughts racing through my mind. I turned my head slowly, making sure that I didn't awake whoever was beside me. Was it…Mello?!

I would have flinched back, but he was holding me into place, totally out of it. My body was sore and my mind was foggy. Sore, wait, what else was sore?! I moved around a little, testing my body out. No, my ass was fine. If Mello had done _anything_ I knew I would feel it. I wondered how I got here and what happened after the drugs consumed me. I couldn't remember anything after I got my drink.

"Mello," I whispered, turning around to face him. His eyes were closed peacefully, his mouth slightly open. I stared at his blonde locks that fell across his face, his perfectly sloped nose peeking out between them. I swallowed as I tried again, shaking him a little, "Mello!" I whispered a little harsher.

"Mmm," I heard him moan as his arms came tighter around me. I grasped his arms, pulling them off even though his touch (for some odd reason) made my stomach tingle. "What?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"My apartment," he answered groggily, rolling to his back, his warmth leaving my side.

My heart immediately began pounding in my ears. His…apartment? "Why? What happened last night?"

"You got roofied, man," Mello yawned, stretching his arms and legs out on the bed.

"R-roofied? Well what the fuck happened?!" I sat up, getting more desperate about the situation.

"Calm your tits, no one hurt you. You really think I would let that happen?" Mello scoffed. A burning sensation began in my stomach again. Did Mello actually care about me?

"Well what _did_ happen?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my vision.

"We danced," Mello began, running a hand through his hair, "And uh, that's it." I could tell he was hiding something. Mello was _never_ awkward so that made his state even more apparent.

"What else happened? You're not telling me everything," I raised an accusing eyebrow. I tried to search the depths of my mind to find anything about last night that might help me remember. We got to the club, went straight to the bar, got roofied…Ugh, I couldn't think. There were the flashing lights, the bass pounding through my bones. I was dancing. I think I was dancing with someone. The memories began to get foggier as I tried to remember more. I think I turned around to see a blonde. I couldn't really see her face. Or was it a him? I tried to remember her body, noting the lack of breasts. So I was dancing with a man, okay, whatever. As I was searching for more information, I remembered feeling a pair of soft lips against my own, and a tongue trying to slip into my mouth. I had made-out with a man! A blonde man, who, if I remember, smelled of chocolate, leather, and mint. Oh my god…it was Mello!

Mello's POV

Matt suddenly turned red in the face. I didn't know whether he was embarrassed or angry. I quickly learned that he was angry as I was being tackled and pinned down on the bed. If I wasn't wondering what the hell was going on, I might have been turned on.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, shoving him in the chest with my palms. He was pushed slightly back, but quickly returned with more force.

"I can't believe you!" his face turned bright, angry red.

"What?! What did I do?" I screamed back, trying to break my wrists free.

"You made-out with me while I was out of it! I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that!" He was seething now, breathing hard and looming over me.

My words were caught in my throat. I had never experienced this feeling of total astonishment. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think he would take offense to that, I mean, I meant no harm. "I didn't take advantage of you!"

"How can you say that when you obviously did?! You were just using me at a time when I didn't have control over my actions and I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to stop you!" Matt's grip on my wrists grew tighter, his teeth grinding with anger.

"No! You were totally conscious! Don't even try to blame me for this! You are just embarrassed to admit that you _liked_ it! Treating me like some low-life faggot when you are _exactly like me!_" I immediately regretted what I said as I saw the look in Matt's eyes. It was like I had poked a sore spot with a cleaver. I saw pools of water form in his hazel eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar with shock. I felt my stomach sink as he prepared a rebuttal.

"You know what? Fuck you. Hear me? _Fuck. You."_ Matt jabbed a finger in my chest, his angry tears beginning to spill over the edge. He got off me, storming out of the bedroom. What had I done?

**A/N: Oh dear! Mello has gotten himself into quite a pickle! Was it convincing that Mello got drugged, or should I change some things in the last chapter to make it make more sense? Yeah, the whole "drugged" thing was kind of a spur of the moment, writer's mind-diarrhea. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to ;) Anyway, thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite! :D **


	7. Chapter 7 - Apologies

**A/N: Hey guys! So, finals are coming up which means I probably won't be able to update as often (unless of course I decide to say "screw it" and not study, which is also quite possible :) ). But that also means that summer is almost here! What are your guys' summer plans? I'll probably be working, taking classes, and driving. Bleh. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and helpful suggestions! Onward we go! **

Mello's POV

After Matt stormed out, I wasn't sure what to do. For a few minutes I just laid there on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that actually happened. I _could_ believe that I would say something like that to him, though. I was such a badass all my life that I always forgot that people had feelings. I wanted to think that Matt deserved it. After all, he was acting like I raped him or something. All I did was kiss him, and it wasn't like I even got to shove my tongue in his mouth. He bit me before I could even become acquainted with _his _tongue. Even though he did bite me, it was kind of a turn on. Like he was being frisky instead of getting me to stop. I swore that he was kissing back for a moment though. I tried to recall last night, searching through my memory banks. Low and behold, the memory was found. I remembered the feel of his mouth on mine, mine opening strategically against his, coaxing him to play along. He actually _did_ kiss back for a moment, his mouth meshing with mine. I was on such a high that I yanked him closer, my fingers digging in his hair. It was when I tried to slip my tongue into his mouth, craving the wet heat of his, that he bit me.

I grew hot at the thought. So maybe Matt was right about me taking advantage, but how was I supposed to control myself? I pride myself on being impulsive and getting what I wanted…most of the time. He didn't realize how I felt around him, obviously. Even his peaceful face this morning glancing over at me made me want to pull him closer into my arms. I wanted to feel his soft skin and smell his glossy locks, to run my lips across his neck, his pounding heart in sync with mine. I wanted him to feel the same way. I had obviously ruined my chances of being with him this morning. I had to make it up to him, but I didn't know how I would do it. I was sure he wouldn't even _look_ at me after what he found out.

Matt's POV

I was so utterly confused and pissed. And when I said pissed, I meant _fucking_ pissed. At the same time I found myself crying. Why the hell was I crying?! God, I was just like a PMS-ing chick. I wanted to cut Mello's balls off, but at the same time I wanted to hug him. There was something wrong with me, obviously. My head hurt from thinking about this so much. I just wanted to get drunk and forget this even happened, but I knew that wasn't a good idea either. I supposed I would have to find out how I felt about Mello even though right now I wanted to strangle him. It wasn't that the kiss wasn't nice, because I _do_ remember a brief moment of it, and it as actually…very nice. I hated to admit that he was a good kisser. Well, _good_ was kind of an understatement. Maybe my subconscious was trying to inform me of my feelings for Mello, but I would not have it. Not now, anyway. I needed to show that he didn't bother me, but that was going to be a difficult assignment.

I arrived at work, seeing that that black motorcycle was still there. I wondered who's it was. I pushed the random thought out of my mind as I walked up to my workplace, feeling the doom spread throughout me. Kendall didn't smile or flirt with me like he usually tried to, he just sat there at his computer, glancing—or glaring—up at me. I wondered if he had heard what happened last night with Mello. Regardless, I got in the elevator and went up to my floor, feeling deflated. I was done already and the day hadn't even started. When I got off the elevator, I was greeted by Suzan.

"Hello there, Matt," she patted me on the arm, "I heard you got drugged last night. I feel terrible about it!"

"Oh, there's no reason you should feel bad," I returned a smile. After all, she wasn't the one who attacked me with her tongue, either. "Those kinds of things can't be controlled."

"Just thank God Mello was there to make sure that that douchebag didn't rape you or something." She said, a twinkle of fear in her eyes.

_Yeah_, I thought bitterly, _he's not the one who did._ I knew I was exaggerating the situation, but I couldn't help it. I didn't give Mello permission to kiss me like that. I began to think that I might have been exaggerating just a bit…nah. "Yeah," I said awkwardly, not sure what to say to her. Thankfully, she took the reins from there.

"If you don't wanna do the shoot today it's totally understandable. You can have the day off." Suzan's brows knitted together.

I thought that that would be a good idea. I mean, I knew that I would be forced to make out with Mello, or something equally disturbing, and I wasn't in the mood today. "Well, if it's not too much trouble that would be great." I just thought of all the time I could spend playing on my DS and Xbox, to clear my mind, of course. All the essentials.

"Hey Suzan!" The flamboyant photographer said, "Mello called in sick. We'll have to do the shoot with just Matt." I almost let out a sigh of relief. I would get paid _and _I wouldn't have to deal with my feelings.

"Oh that's a shame," she shook her head. "Well, I know just what would make him feel better." She pointed a finger at me, "Could you do me a favor?"

I gulped. I really didn't want to, but I really didn't want her to find out that Mello and I had a fight. I needed this job. "Uh, sure," I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Here," she handed me a little piece of paper, "Go to this address. This is where Mello's favorite chocolate is made. Get him a case or two and he'll be better in no time." She handed me fifty bucks and a wad of tens. How much did this chocolate cost?! Good Lord.

"But I—"

"Ah!" she lifted a finger, "No buts, just go," she winked, strutting back to the studio. I let out an aggravated sigh, my eyebrow twitching. I clasped the crumbled money in my hands, making my way to my car.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Mello's POV

After I called in "sick" I got up, brushed my teeth and hair, and crawled back into bed. I couldn't stop worrying. Matt would never talk to me again! I wasn't even sure why I would _want_ to be with someone like him. He was obviously the type of person who wasn't confident enough with himself about his sexuality so he had to harass others about theirs. I had come to terms with my sexuality when I was just a preteen. Why couldn't he have been like that? It was obvious he was gay to everyone but himself.

My buzzer rang, alerting me that someone wanted to get into my apartment. I got up against my will, jogging to the door. "Hello?" I asked the intercom.

"Hey," a grumpy voice said. Matt. I felt a little flare of anger throughout me.

"What do you want?" I asked, refusing to hide the way I felt right now. I knew I probably sounded like a pissy ass-basket, but I didn't care. It was my turn to be pissed. After all, I just said what we all knew when he woke up beside me.

"I've got something for you," he said shortly.

"Unless it's an apology you can fuck yourself," I said calmly.

"Seriously? _I _should be the apologizing?! Open this fucking door you asshole!" I could hear him banging on the door all the way from the apartment.

I chuckled at him. "Fine, but only if you promise to be nice."

"Don't push it," I heard him hiss out between clenched teeth.

I pressed the button, allowing him to enter. This would prove interesting.

I heard him stomp up the stairs, then bang on the door with his fist. I opened it, seeing him carrying a giant, heavy-looking wooden box. It read _Schocolade_ on the sides in fancy script. My mouth watered. I hadn't had chocolate in forever (or at least it seemed that way). My addiction was getting worse, wasn't it? I tugged him in, yanking the box from his arms.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled, yanking it back. "Not until "Not until _you_ apologize to _me_!"

It was one thing to insult me, but it was another to refuse me of my chocolate. Rage boiled up in my stomach and the back of my neck, coloring my face. "Give me the box, now." I said, voice low.

"You heard the conditions," Matt said, a smirk residing on his plump lips. I gritted my teeth and tackled Matt and the beloved box to the ground.

"Give me the chocolate, motherfucker!" I screamed, trying to wriggle the chocolate from him.

"NO!" he yelled, the box poking mine and his ribs. I chucked the box on to the couch, away from Matt's reach as I pinned him to the floor. He grumbled and tried to free his arms or legs, but I was holding him down firmly. He bucked his hips, trying to pry me off, but I wasn't having it. He continued to do that, probably knowing that it was turning me on. He groaned as he exerted himself, making dirty thoughts roam around in my head.

"Stop moving!" I yelled, a little more unconvincing than I wished. He got a mischievous smile on his face. I didn't like where this was going. He bucked against me again, forcing more redness up to my cheeks.

"Make me!" he said. Instead of sounding childish, like any other person would have sounded, he sounded incredibly sexy.

"Listen," I said, closing my eyes and trying to control myself, "If you keep doing that I cannot be held accountable—"

Matt thrust his hips again just to spite me. I bit my lip. "Matt, you're being an idiot! Remember how pissed you were at me for simply kissing you?! If you don't stop now, you'll hate me for doing even _more_!" Matt's hips stilled. An awkward silence filled the air.

He was breathing hard, looking up at me. "Mello…"

"What?" I sighed.

"I don't know what's going on with me," He spoke softly now, trying to avoid looking me in the eye. "I hate—er, _hated_—to think that you were right about me. I still don't want to believe it, but on the way over here I was thinking…"

"Spit it out, Matt," I forced out my throat, my heart taking the space of words.

"I just…I just don't want to hate you, okay? That's it, that's all." Matt's face was growing pink. I found myself growing angry again. He couldn't admit it to himself and he couldn't admit it to me. I Got off of him, scoffing.

"Whatever. Let yourself out," I gestured to the door as I made my way over to the wooden box of chocolate on the couch. I opened the lid, my eyes growing wide to see the mounds of chocolate bars in their foil blankets. I grabbed two, opening the one and munching angrily into it. Matt was still lying there, defeated. He slowly sat up, biting his lip.

"I…I know I should apologize Mello." He said softly. Just by his tone I could tell that he didn't really want to apologize. "So…so I will. I'm sorry for being an ass."

I felt my chest fill with a warm feeling. No one had ever apologized to me before. I supposed it was because I never deserved it. "I—I guess I'm sorry, too." I grumbled. I hated to have to say that to anyone. I downed my first chocolate bar and was already halfway done with my second.

I supposed this was our first moment of being civil. "Are you ready to go back to work?" Matt asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, I already called in sick. How about we spend this day doing something we actually want to do?" I suggested, biting another chocolate bar.

I saw Matt's mouth curl into a smile. "I'll grab my games and be over in twenty minutes."

Maybe being friends wouldn't be so difficult after all.

**A/N: well, I hope you liked that chapter :) Give me any suggestions on their behavior and such (this chapter went differently than expected). Thank you all for everything! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Booze, Mario Kart, & a Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter is random and very overdue! Thank you to everyone who comments, favorites, follows, and all that great stuff! You all make me so happy ;) **

Matt's POV

I brought over my video games quickly. Seeing as this was something we both might have been interested in, I wanted to experiment with it. I set up the Wii (don't judge) and slipped Mario Kart. I was always a beast at this game and a little competition never hurt anyone. I sat in front of the couch on the floor, resting my back against the actual seat of it. Mello joined me as he was working on his third chocolate bar. Dear Lord that guy was had a sweet tooth. I guess that was better than him eating broccoli all day, though. Or beans, that was a bad one as well.

I handed a remote to him, getting the game started. "This looks stupid," Mello grumbled.

"Just eat your chocolate and shut up," I chuckled, choosing Mario as my character. "You have to choose your character, now, Mello," I nudged him in the shoulder. It was a weird casual display of—dare I say—affection. Little tingles spread where my shoulder touched his.

"There are no badass characters in this game," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes. He finally decided on Boo.

"Good choice, now moving on," I clicked on to the track. It was a rainbow one that had tons of loopty-loops and was always my favorite.

"Really?" Mello chuckled.

"What?" I looked over at him before the race began.

"Rainbow track?" He rose an eyebrow, scoffing. I suddenly realized what he meant and blushed horribly.

"It's a good track. Jeez, just shut up and play the goddamn game," I grumbled as the little turtle thing said "GO" on the screen. Peach immediately got in my way, giggling girlishly. I swore under my breath as Mello passed me, chuckling evilly to himself. I suddenly felt that little push of competition in me, making me somewhat angry. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Mello—someone who had never played this game before—beat me. I went by one of those present packages, picking up a turtle shell to chuck at someone. Hehehe, and Mello's car was right in front of mine. I let the turtle shell loose, sending Mello's car out of control. I couldn't contain myself as I let out some evil laughter and passed him. I heard Mello…growl? He was getting intense about this game and we had just started.

Each lap we were pretty much neck and neck, but I wouldn't admit that to him. Thank god that I ended up winning or this would have been really embarrassing. Who knew Mello was so good at video games. "Ugh, this is a stupid game," Mello folded his arms over his chest, pouting like a child. A stunningly sexy, leather clad child.

"You're just saying that because you _lost_!" I chuckled, making sure to emphasize that word. He bumped into my shoulder with his roughly, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"It's just a fucking kid's game," he murmured, "How 'bout we make this a little more interesting?" he turned to me, a sly look on his face. It forced butterflies in my stomach. I wished he wasn't so damned attractive. I mean…

"And how will we do that, pray tell?" I bumped back on his shoulder.

"Want some beer?" he smiled crookedly. I had to peel my eyes away from that smile. It was pearly white and showed that vulnerable part of himself that he seemed afraid to show too often.

"I don't know if I should have any beer." I thought about last night, remembering how terrible that was. I didn't want to start anything else with Mello.

He just scoffed at me, "What? You think I'm gonna drug you or something? Please," Mello got up, making his way to his fridge. I heard the clinking around of stuff in the fridge, followed by the door softly closing. Mello came back to my side, two six-packs in between us. I swallowed nervously. This would not end up as planned, I could sense it.

Mello's POV

That stupid fucking kid's game was going to drive me up a wall if I didn't have some alcohol in my bloodstream. I mean, I just downed my 5th chocolate bar and that wasn't even helping. Maybe I was just pissed that he was winning. Either way, I needed some beer. I fished them out of the fridge and placed them in between us, Matt staring at me the whole time. I wanted to check back and forth to see if there was something else going on here that I wasn't sure about. Why was he looking at me that way? I tossed a beer in his lap.

"Ow. Balls, remember?" He scooped the beer out of his lap, repositioning his junk. I rolled my eyes, trying not to wish that that was _my_ hand doing the fondling. We both twisted the caps off of our first beer, chugging them rather quickly. I could already feel the alcohol calming my system. I let out a refreshed sound and grabbed the Wii remote again.

"Ready to try this again?" I asked, opening my second beer. He seemed surprised that I would want to play again _and _that I had already moved on to my second beer.

"Let's do this," Matt said, pressing play.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

We had played this game from noon all the way until 8 o'clock in the evening. I almost couldn't believe that we had spent _eight_ hours on this game. The game itself wasn't all that fun. Maybe it was the companionship that we found appealing. Before him, I had no one around. Maybe he was he same way before he met me. We both had finished our six-packs of beer and I had even brought out another. It was a bad idea, but there was nothing better than drunk video-gaming. My body felt so hot and my vision was foggy and limited. I couldn't even see the screen that well anymore. I never had really enjoyed being drunk before, but there was a first for everything.

I felt my body slump over onto Matt's shoulder, sinking into him. I couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried, though. The Wii remote was long since on the floor, out of my reach. For some reason Matt and I were in a fit of laughter, seeing literally _everything_ as amusing. Oh, that turtle thing spun around in a circle? It was fucking hilarious to us. His head slumped on mine, making me feel even hotter. I tried to stop stupid or embarrassing things from escaping my mouth, but I couldn't. I knew I would regret getting the beer out.

"God, Matty, you're sooo fucking _hot_," I clung on to his shirt, trying to sit myself up, but finding it to be impossible with the room spinning like it was. There was a silence that made me realize that that statement was said in my _outside_ voice. "Oh, I mean…I didn't mean to say that out—" I slurred, but before I could finish, I felt a pair of impossibly soft lips on my own. My eyes widened as much as a drunken man's eyes could. I concluded that I wasn't taking advantage of him, in fact, _he_ was taking advantage of _me_ while I was super drunk. I slid my fingers into his deliciously smooth, red hair, making him come forward and submit to mine. Matt was trembling under my lips, his kisses becoming sloppy and wet. This time it was Matt who pushed his tongue into my mouth forcefully. The world already felt like it was spinning because of the alcohol, but now it was even worse because of Matt's mouth. His tongue stroked mine, begging for attention from me. I responded, my tongue clumsily caressing his. This whole drunk thing was making me less aware of my movements. I hoped that he still got something out of my sloppy kisses though. I sure as hell got something out of his.

Matt's fingers trailed up my chest, one hand exploring farther up my neck and fisted my hair, yanking me closer, even though it hardly seemed possible. His tongue plunged further into my mouth, leaving no place unexplored. I heard soft moans coming from his throat and I decided, in my drunken stupor, that I was going to give him a little something else. I peeled his shirt away from his collarbone as I trailed away from his mesmerizing mouth, leaving open-mouthed kisses down his jaw. He let out a groan as I let my tongue flick out and lick the sensitive skin under his ear. I felt him shiver underneath my mouth.

"Mmm…" he moaned, massaging the back of my neck. I groaned, this hot, tingling feeling was better than the beer rushing through my veins. "Oh…Mello…" His body grew more responsive. So he knew that I was doing this to him? And he didn't object? In fact, it seemed that he was enjoying it. Suddenly I felt him stiffen and move back a little. "Wait…Mello?" he questioned, running his hands along my face like a blind person. It came to my mind that he probably couldn't see just like I couldn't. My face blushed even further, the heat literally emanating from me.

"Y-yes?" I said. Even with that one word you could tell I was totally shit-faced. Matt just looked at me as if looking though foggy glass.

"You kiss good, Mello," he slurred, sounding like a caveman. He said that right before he passed out cold in my lap. Great.

**A/N: Soooo…yeah, this chapter was a random excuse to write a drunken make out scene…I hope you liked it regardless of how sucky it was ;) Thank you to everyone who comments, follows, and favorties! You make my day! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Matt's Experiment

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to all who commented on this past chapter! You all are too kind! :D Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Matt's POV

My head was pounding incessantly, the throbbing making its way to the backs of my eyes. I murmured as I shifted, feeling something underneath me move. It was the stickiness of leather against my hot face. Good God…

I slowly got up from my laying down position to sitting up. OH GOOD LORD! I was lying in Mello's lap! His LAP! He would be furious! I would have moved faster to get away, but I was so dizzy and tired. I knew that if I moved too fast I would vomit, and I didn't want that to happen. I heard Mello mumble.

My mouth tasted like beer and…chocolate?

I didn't want to think about why chocolate was in the hungover mix, here. For some reason, when I looked at him, I felt a little flutter in my heart. Must have been heartburn…

"M…Matt?" Mello rubbed his eyes, the heady scent of chocolate coming from him.

"Yes?" I asked, clutching my forehead. My voice seemed to reverberate in my skull. Ugh…

"What time is it?"

I looked around for the clock, noticing that it was still slightly dark outside. I finally found the clock on the cable box. "It's…" I squinted. "6:02 AM," I said, my body unable to hold itself up any more. I laid down next to Mello. We were friends, we could do stuff like this…right? "God, what happened last night?"

Mello grunted. "We both had a case of beer, that's what." I looked over at Mello, who suddenly was blushing. "And I suppose I should tell you…"

A little warning bell went off in my head. I suddenly remembered to my horror. "Oh God, we made out, didn't we?" I rubbed my face with the heels of my palms. I remembered it all now. The heated breaths, the open mouths and tongues…

"Yes…There was nothing that we could do. We were drunk. Shit happens," Mello said rather rationally. It was odd hearing him be so calm about it. I guess I shouldn't have suspected him for wanting to take advantage of me. I was just as bad as he was, apparently. I remember actually _wanting_ him. My cheeks heated up, the familiar heat traveling though my body. Maybe Shoulder Angel was right about me after all. I mean, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Mello was affectionate…in his own way, of course. He had the silkiest blonde hair, much like a woman's, and his eyes. His eyes were crystal clear, soft blue. They sparkled even in his hungover state.

It seemed that whenever I kissed him I was either drugged or drunk. If I wanted to figure my feelings out, I needed to be affectionate when I was fully aware of my actions. My heart pounded along with the pulse in my head.

"Do you want to go to work today?" Mello asked, his voice pained as he rubbed his eyes some more.

I groaned. I really needed to go to work. "Yes. I have bills to pay, you know." My stomach rolled with a wave of nausea.

"I suppose you're right. Let's get to work." Mello sat up slowly, holding out a hand for me to grasp as I got up. I stumbled into his strong chest because of my dizzy state. He caught me, stumbling a little himself. "Oof! Sorry. Let's get dressed then we can go." I nodded.

Maybe I would have an opportunity to test my theory today…

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Mello's POV

Matt took the news pretty well. I mean, he didn't throw a fit or anything. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he_ liked_ it. That was a stupid thought, though. I just hoped that it wasn't just a totally-drunk-sexy-moment between him and me. Well, we would have to work normally regardless of the weird shit going on between us. I wondered if it was all in my head. Was I just imagining this whole scenario? This attraction?

I splashed some cold water on my face, not only helping my head, but also clearing my thoughts for a moment.

"Mello!" I heard Matt yell. That rubber mallet started banging on the side of my head again.

"Matt! Shut the fuck up! My head! Good lord," I muttered, knowing that he'd hear me.

"Come on lazy-ass, we're going to be late!"

I came out of the bathroom, dressed in my tight-ass ripped skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and my rosary hanging around my neck. I remembered that Matt didn't have any clean clothes to change into considering he spent the night here. "You'll wanna get changed, won't you?"

"What's your plan? Me wearing your clothes? That would be even worse than the walk of shame." Matt was looking around, trying to find his beloved goggles. I wouldn't tell him that they cracked and I threw them out…I hated those fucking things anyway. They hid his naturally gorgeous eyes. Er, not that I noticed. I was too badass to notice, of course.

"Oh, grow up. Here," I tossed him some regular skinny jeans that I rarely wore and another v-neck that was grey. "Besides, Suzan has walked the walk of shame many times in the years that she's been here and it doesn't bother her." Matt gave me a little grimace as he went into the bedroom to change.

I waited by the door, occasionally looking at my watch. "Come on, Matt!" I yelled, even though it killed my head. Little baby knives stabbed themselves in my head and the backs of my eyes. UGH…

Matt came out of my room, the jeans so tight they looked painted on and the shirt just tight enough to showcase his rigid pectorals and chiseled biceps. As he walked over to the front door I could see the slight discomfort on his face as the pants _probably_ rubbed him the wrong way. "'Kay, let's go," he said as I opened the door, letting him out first.

The drive to work was a silent one, thank God, because my head couldn't take anymore. My stomach felt like it was sloshing around with a shit-ton of beer and chocolate, usually a sign of a pretty good night, but I was regretting drinking so much, now. When Matt pulled into the parking lot, I saw my motorcycle still sitting there in the lot and he parked right next to it.

"What a nice bike, huh?" Matt put the car in park.

"That's mine," I said awkwardly as Matt's mouth hung open in shock.

"This hunk of motor-vehicle beauty is yours?!"

I wondered if he was still somewhat drunk. I looked around as if I was trying to find some hidden camera, "Uh, yeah." Was he seriously this excited?

Matt mouthed the word "wow" then slowly got out of the car, careful climbing out because of the tightness of his pants. I couldn't help but chuckle. I got out of my side of the car, making my way to the building with Matt, who lingered a bit, looking at my motorcycle. I rolled my eyes, a smile flirting with my lips.

We made our way into the elevator, Kendall knew not to flirt with me, but still winked at Matt. I couldn't help that little buzz of jealousy that sparked through me. I knew it was ridiculous. I mean, if Matt could resist me, there was no way that he was under _Kendall's_ spell. That guy was hardly subtle. Then again, neither was I.

Suzan greeted us the moment the elevator doors opened. She pissed me off _constantly_ for some reason. I knew that it she had a thing for Matt. Hell, I knew ever since I walked in on his "inspection". She ogled him like he was the last fuckable man on earth (and so did I, hehehe). Anyway, I felt like this was becoming a competition between me and her. I would be sure to win.

Matt's POV

Mello and I were getting ready for the next shoot. I was a little suspicious about this considering one of us was being forced to wear black silk pajama pants while the other wearing a sexy maid outfit. I, of course, was forced to wear the maid outfit even though I argued that it would look better on Mello with his longer blonde hair, but I was the newbie, so I wasn't listened to.

I cussed while I forced on the fishnet stockings. It was good I had naturally hairless legs (much to the female population's envy) or this would look rather repulsive. I slipped on my garters, hooking them to the stockings. There were little red bows that lined the lacy part of the garters, their little ribbons peeking out of the disgustingly short skirt. I looked to see what else came with this outfit and low and behold, there was a lacy black thong sitting on the couch in the dressing room. Oh _hell_ no! There was no way I was fitting my ass into that thing! I heard Mello's sporadic knocking at the door, scaring the shit out of me.

"Come on! We got a shoot to do, and we still have to get to hair and makeup!"

_Hair and makeup?!_ I thought. Oh fuck no! I was already wearing a slutty maid outfit, but I was going to wear makeup, too?! I cooled off a little, wanting to scream into a pillow, and rationalized this situation. You would get paid, I thought. It's worth it. I let out a calming breath and finished putting on the rest of my costume which happened to be stripper heels and a little French Maid hat. I opened the door angrily to see Mello right there, his broad, naked chest right in front of me, leading my eyes to his perfectly divided six-pack abs and his v-lines which brought me to look far lower than I originally intended. And those silk pajama pants…I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment, but my heart pounded with a little something else. I immediately thought of Shoulder Angel…

"Wow Matt, you look sexy," Mello said, sounding surprised. I tried not to take offense that he _was_ surprised. Even if the outfit was a potato sack I could have made it sexy! He should have known that.

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself," I murmured the last phrase under my breath, but I could see by the crooked smile on my face that he heard me. I followed Mello into the makeup room, trying my best to walk in these ridiculous heels. I wasn't sure why women put themselves through this pain! And for who?! We men? We weren't worth it, seriously! Mello rolled his eyes, seeing my discomfort and my sluggishness in these shoes. He came to my side, lifting me in one fluid motion, and carried me to the makeup department bridal style. I blushed madly, too stunned to move.

"Good Lord, Matt, we don't have all day," he muttered, setting me down in a makeup chair, then sitting beside me in his own.

Before I could even respond, a man came up to me, "Hello, I'm Stefan, I'll be your makeup artist for today." He held out a manicured hand which I took. Of course I got Stefan and Mello got some badass guy who looked like he was a part of some motorcycle gang. Seriously? A guy like that did MAKEUP? "Ok, let's get started. Suzan? What did you have in mind?" Stefan turned to Suzan, who mysteriously showed up out of the blue.

"Red lip-gloss, darkened brows and eyelashes, _slight_ blush on the cheekbones," Suzan tapped her fingers against her bottom lip, thinking. "I think that should do it." I frowned. Lip-gloss.

I heard her walk over to Mello, "Smokey-eye, smudged black eyeliner, darkened brows and lashes," She turned to point at me for a moment, "Matt will be making kiss marks down your neck and onto your chest for effect." I felt the tips of my ears get hot. I supposed this would be the moment of experimentation I was waiting for…

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Mello's POV

The set was being put up, a fluffy, silky bed, gothic type of paintings and deep red wallpaper with intricate designs. There was an end table with a tea set—this was what my "maid" was supposed to be bringing me. This was all a role-playing type of thing for this magazine. Every shoot seemed to be a different role that we were playing. The last shoot was a motorcycle, leather-clad gang and this time it was a "maid" and his master.

When I heard that Matt would have to press little kiss marks on my neck and chest I was amused. I couldn't wait to see what he would do. I couldn't imagine that he would do that, but I was willing to wait and see. Suzan instructed me to lie down on the silk sheets, propping myself against towers of frilly pillows. Matt was directed to straddle me, his skirt riding up, exposing his fishnet adorned legs. They were oddly slender for a man's, but still muscular like one.

"Ok, Matt, very good. I want you to leave some lip prints on Mello. Make sure that your lip-gloss is nice and wet so the color shows up in the pictures." I looked over at Matt who nodded, pursing his ruby-red lips.

"Yes, Matt, _nice and wet_," I bit my lip seductively at him. He glared at me a little.

"Oh, I will." He leaned in to my neck, hovering. I could feel his breath ghosting over my skin and it made my heart pound. He pressed his lips experimentally to my neck, his mouth open and the heat radiating on my skin. I had never been kissed like _that_ before. He pushed his hips into mine, forcing me to hold back a growl.

"Matt…" I warned him.

I heard him chuckle. He pressed his lips against the skin of my jaw, the lip-gloss making his mouth slip and his teeth graze my skin. God, that bastard knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He wanted to see me like this, all vulnerable and melted into a puddle of blonde goo. His mouth traveled lower, kissing in-between my pectorals. This heat that flooded in my stomach and chest almost made it hard to breathe. He pressed his mouth very simply to my chest so not to smudge the lip prints.

"Ok, that's enough," Suzan said, and thank god she said that, because I was beginning to get rather flustered. "Now, Matt, just do whatever you want. Have a party on him!" she said enthusiastically as the camera began to flash.

Matt grabbed my wrists, bringing them up above my head. Matt never seemed like _that_ kind of person. It was extremely hot that he was taking control in a way that he never had before. I wondered what he was up to. Was he just finally getting into the job? Having fun imagining me as a woman, again? No, that would be impossible considering I was shirtless right now, making it damn near impossible to imagine me as a female. I swallowed, nervous as to what would follow.

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! What shall happen next?! What will that pervert Matt think to do to Mello? We shall see in the next chapter! Thank you all for following, favoriting, and commenting! :D You all are fabulous! **


	10. Chapter 10 - The Maid and The Master

**A/N: Well, I have recently become obsessed with j-rock/K-rock fanservice…I can feel the judgment! Anyway, most of the scenes here have been inspired by my new, sick obsession ;D Also! I listened to the song called "Gimme Gimme" By SuG the WHOLE time I was writing this, so if you wanna check it out, I recommend it! :D Thank you all! A special thanks to KKartter! You rock! ;D**

Mello's POV

_High school math teacher, high school math teacher…_Even my ridiculous chant wasn't helping with the situation _downstairs_. And I was wearing silky pants that would tent very easily. This was going to be a nightmare. I had never been aroused during a shoot (when I wasn't supposed to be, and yes, there were shoots like that. This is a smut mag, remember?).

Matt looked at me, his eyes smoldering and crackling with desire. I couldn't tell if this was just a part of the act, or if he really wanted me. Before my mind could even contemplate what was going on around me, he leaned in slowly. At first I thought that he was going to kiss me, but instead he brushed his lips on the edge of my mouth, running to my cheek, his open mouth leaving a hot trail. He came to my ear, his breath lightly tickling me. His tongue licked up the shell of my ear, making my stomach sizzle. I _never_ blushed, but right then I felt my cheeks heat up. What was happening to my badassery?!

My heart banged on my ribs and I was sure that Matt could feel it. My breath was beginning to catch in my throat, becoming shallow. I felt Matt smirk against my skin and it made an angry pulse go through me. I was about to shove him back, but he plunged his tongue in my ear, making me writhe beneath him. "Aghh…" I growled. Matt nipped the arch of my ear, biting down to the lobe, tugging it. I clutched his maid outfit, almost ripping the lace from his chest. Matt chuckled. I couldn't take this anymore. I freed my hand and twisted his nipple, hard enough to cause pain. Apparently he thought of it more as pleasure because he moaned directly in my ear. _God, don't get hard, don't get hard…_

I bit my lip to keep from reacting, but my instincts told me otherwise. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they locked around his waist. I heard the directors and photographers cheering, but the voices were soon ignored. I yanked Matt's face to mine, colliding his mouth with mine. Matt moaned, making even more heat flood into my system. My fingers knotted in his hair as I forced him closer, opening my mouth further. Matt seemed tentative at first, but the more that my mouth pulled and sucked at his lips the more he kissed back.

My tongue slid across his lower lip, curling at the corner then slipping into his wanting mouth. His tongue rubbed and stroked against mine, encouraging a more exotic dance. My breathing turned desperate and heated as we continued to kiss. I heard the cameras clicking, moving even closer to our mouths, wanting to get in on all the action. Now that Matt wanted this, I decided to turn the tables. I bit that beautiful tongue of his just like he had to me a while ago, making him groan in my mouth. Instead of pulling back like I thought he would, he came even closer, mouth as wide as physically possible and kissing hard enough to bruise. He pulled back, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth as it left mine. I couldn't help myself as I licked the tip of his tongue. He licked back, our lips not connected yet. I rested a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forward, making that hot, wet tongue of his clamor back into the heated caverns of my mouth just as mine went into his.

This was becoming less of a make-out session and more like foreplay. He teased my tongue with his, leaving my mouth then darting right back in. He would be soft, then turn hungry and desperate in an instant. It made me incredibly horny. I had the urge to rip that ridiculous maid outfit off of his sexy body right then. Hey, Suzan said to have a party…

My fingers found the zipper of his dress at the bottom of his neck. Jackpot. I slowly pulled it down as I arched my hips up, distracting him from anything else at the moment. This was probably the first time he had ever felt a guy's junk rubbing up against his. Surprisingly, he let out a breathy moan.

The cameras were now at every angle, trying to get all they could. I could hear Suzan squealing like a fangirl in the background. Matt pulled away as I got the zipper halfway down his muscular back. His eyes were half-lidded and foggy with lust. I was working my magic, apparently. I cupped the side of his face with my free hand. My thumb ran across his moist lips. I used my tongue to help his upper lip into my mouth. I sucked on the soft flesh ardently, pulling him down so that our mouths could meet again.

"Ok, now Mello, I want you to unzip the dress the rest of the way," Suzan commanded.

Well, if you insisted, my fearless leader. I unzipped the rest of that stupid dress, tearing the sleeves from his shoulders. His torso was fully exposed, leaving him in a partially fallen dress and fluffy skirt. His lean, sculpted muscles tensing and relaxing as he breathed hard. His chest was light pink with a blush. His hands sunk into the pillow behind my head, his skirt covering my otherwise-obvious aroused state. I wondered if it was hiding his…

"Matt and Mello, get close as if you are about to kiss and look over at the camera," Suzan instructed. Matt leaned in, his swollen, pink lips smudged with lip gloss. I ran my tongue over mine. His lip gloss was all over my lips now. It had the light flavor of strawberries, I noticed. Matt glanced seductively over at the camera, his ass in the air. That fluffy skirt hid all that wonderfulness underneath, unfortunately.

He posed like that for a moment, and after a few different angles were taken, Suzan said we were finished. "Ok! You two need to come with me to pick out what shots will be put in this month's issue."

Matt crawled off of me, catching his dress from falling the rest of the way down and kicking off his high heels. I sunk back into the bed, just staring at the ceiling in shock. "Hey, you coming?" Matt turned to me. I sat up, awkwardly, trying to hide my raging boner. Apparently Matt saw it because his eyes widened a little bit as he blushed. He could sense my embarrassment. "Uh, it's okay. We're both dudes here. Nothing I haven't seen before." He turned back around, finding his way to the dressing room.

It was strangely nice how understanding Matt was being lately. I wasn't used to being treated well by other males. It was probably similar to how hot girls were bitches to other hot girls. They were jealous, right? But Matt wasn't. He was just…Matt. Maybe it would be possible for this friendship to turn into something else.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Matt's POV

The shoot went well, I supposed. It was kind of strange to kiss Mello like that and not be…well, disgusted. In fact, I wasn't bothered at all. I was kind of…turned on. I had never felt this way with any girl I had been with (like I had realized earlier).

Mello came in the dressing room, fully changed. I couldn't imagine how hard it was go get in those leather pants (ah, the irony). "You ready to see Suzan?" he asked. I heard his boots thump on the floor as I was still getting my shirt on. I would have been embarrassed, but I had made out with this guy, so I didn't think that it really mattered. He'd seen me without a shirt on. Hell, he'd seen my junk before.

I shrugged my shirt on. "Sure. Let's go." I turned around, not realizing how close Mello was to me. "Erm…sorry," I said as I stepped around him, my heart beating abnormally fast. Mello just grunted as he tore open a chocolate bar. Good God, did he have those everywhere?!

We walked a few door down to the studio. I had never been into this room before, so it was surprising to see all the computers and editing being done. Even more surprising, there was a big screen on the wall opposite us that had a mock cover of the magazine. I blushed as I looked upon Mello and me on the screen. Our eyes were foggy with lust and desire. The lip prints very visible on his neck and chest. Both of our mouths were swollen and red with smudged lip gloss.

"This is the cover we drew up. Do you guys like this picture?" Suzan asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I blurted out quickly.

"How about we take a look at the others, too?" Suzan asked, but I could tell it was intended to be more of a command. I nodded, swallowing nervously. Mello stood next to me, arms crossed over his chest. He seemed very casual about all this. I just needed to relax like he did.

Suzan flipped to the next draft of the cover. It was Mello and me kissing at the perfect angle so that our tongues and desperate, clawing hands were visible. My heart pitter-pattered in my chest. Was it getting hot in here? *fans self* I looked over at Mello again to see how he reacted to all this. Even he, the king of everything badass, was blushing a little. I had a little pride in that, considering it took a lot to get him to feel embarrassed.

Suzan kept flipping through the (probably) hundreds of pictures that were taken, each one getting slightly more sexual as time went on. Then there were the ones where Mello unzipped my dress. I wasn't looking at the camera at that time. I was looking straight at him. I noticed that my eyes held an expression of longing and just _looking_ at this picture made my body ache. It was an odd, albeit very nice, feeling.

"Ok, those are the pictures we have to choose from. Here are the three I have picked that you two will decide on for this month's issue of Playgirl Magazine." Suzan pulled up all three at once. The first was the one that was showing when we first walked in, where we were both looking lustfully at the camera. The second was us tonguing, which made heat trickle into my stomach, and the third was the very last picture that was taken of us. The one where my dress was half-off and we were both looking sexually frustrated.

Mello cleared his throat. "Personally, for the sale of the magazine and for our target audience, I would say that the third one is a good pick."

My heart jumped when he said that for some odd reason.

"What do you think, Matt?" he asked, resting his head on his slender hand.

I wasn't sure what to say. The truth was probably the best to go with. "I like the one where we are…er…making out." I said rather awkwardly, biting my nail.

Mello smirked. "Oh, you do?" he looked at it again, tilting his head as if that would make a difference. "You know what? I like that one, too." He winked quickly at me while Suzan was looking the other way.

Mello was changing his mind just to agree with me? This certainly was odd. More odd than me wanting to make out with him again…ok, maybe not _that_ odd. Suzan clicked on the picture and nodded. "Yes, this is a good one. Ok boys!" She clapped her hand, talking to the editing people. "Clean this up and send me a copy of the cover so I can send it in in the morning!" Suzan turned around unexpectedly, "Oh, and you two," she pointed at us, "I have an interview set up for you guys on Monday. Be here a half an hour early so we can get you guys dressed up."

Dressed up? What for? Wasn't this a written interview?

"Oh, and Matt, this is your first true unveiling! I know that you and Mello will become the _faces_ of sex!" she said ecstatically.

I gulped, looking at Mello who raised an eyebrow at Suzan. Well, I supposed I could deal with being one of the faces of sex along with Mello. Someone had to do it, right?

**A/N: so I hoped you liked this chapter! Is Matt starting to get feelings for Mello?! Hehehe, I suppose we'll see! I'd like to say thank you to my friend, CrimsonNight41, for introducing me to the wonders of jrock/krock fanservice and visual kei! You are a goddess! ;D Thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Excuses

Hey guys! So, I still have not gotten a new computer, so I cannot update AT ALL (I'm using my sister's right now)! It's making me very pissed, but there's nothing I can do about it as of now. I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating and as soon as my computer gets fixed I will update all stories at once! Thank you all for supporting me and hopefully you will continue to show me support! :D


	12. Chapter 12 - Interviewing and Jealousy

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I want to apologize for taking so long on updating! Hopefully you all aren't too mad at me! :D I wanted to say thanks to all those who commented, favorited, followed, and etc. THANK YOU! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! **

Matt's POV

So this interview was going to be interesting. I was prepared for all the gay speculations and questions, but I wasn't sure what else they would ask about. I mean, my past wasn't exactly a great topic, considering all I did was go to strip clubs and work odd jobs. I supposed I could talk about my awesome car...Yeah, that would be a good topic.

"Ready to go?" I heard Mello yell from the bathroom. He was probably combing his hair. I was surprised that he was letting me live with him, now. I supposed that it made sense considering we worked together and it wasn't like we hadn't seen each other naked before. I was starting to get more comfortable with him, oddly enough. Sure, making out with him was getting...enjoyable. I know, it sounded weird coming from me, but seriously. I couldn't control the way my body reacted when his mouth was on mine, when his tongue was sliding in my mouth, or when his soft moans collected on my lips. It felt too right to be wrong.

I was getting paralyzed just from thinking about it. I shook my head, allowing the dirty thoughts to rush out. "Uh, yeah, Mel, be there in a minute." I collected my backpack filled with handhelds like my DS and PSP. Hey, this interview was going to take a while, so I was gonna be constantly entertained.

"'K, we gotta go, princess."

Princess? If anything, _he_ was the fruitloop, not me. I didn't bother yelling or arguing and followed him out the door to my car. I, of course, was driving the master to our place of employment.

The way there was quiet for most of the way, but Mello suddenly broke the silence. "So what are we going to say when they ask us if we are a couple?" I could tell he was smirking.

I blushed horribly. "What do you mean, 'when'? We don't know what kind of questions they are going to ask." My heart began to beat wildly at the thought of being in a relationship with Mello. Was it beating because I was nervous, or because I was attracted? I decided not to dwell on it. I didn't want to think about it anymore!

Mello just scoffed, "Seriously? That is always the first question interviewers ask! Haven't you seen K-pop videos? Come on."

My heart was really beating now. "Y-yeah well, it still isn't for sure. Either way, we'll just tell them the truth."

A smile grew on Mello's face and I could almost see a little demon butler feeding him dirty ideas. "Oh, so friends with benefits?"

"Hell no! We are _not_ friends with benefits!" my face began to heat up and I was sure that it was an attractive shade of tomato.

"Really? Playing video games and making out isn't friends with benefits?" I knew Mello was teasing me, but I felt a little burst of anger and embarrassment.

"No, it's called being drunken assholes," I informed him shortly. Mello smiled smugly, nodding as if to say 'uh-huh, you can think that if it makes you sleep better at night'. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

"About the interviewers? Fine, I'll help the situation. Matt, darling," he said dramatically, pretending to swoon, "Will you do me the honor of being...my boyfriend?" he acted like a high school girl, fluttering his eyelashes.

I glared over at him, "No." My shoulder angel was cursing me on the inside, but I wasn't even ready to make-out without being drunk, drugged, or in a photo shoot, so the boyfriend thing was not happening. Plus, this was just a joke. I felt like it would only be a short while now before I decided on my sexuality. Or should I say, confirm.

"Oh Matty, my heart is broken," Mello said, flatly, looking out the window, "Whatever shall I do? Etcetera, etcetera, " he said sarcastically. "Well, I guess we aren't a couple, are we?" he raised an eyebrow. "So that's what we will tell the interviewers." He nodded to himself, biting his lip.

My heart fluttered a little. Mello actually did something that was pretty kind, in his own special way, of course (there was no way that Mello _wasn't _special). I supposed he could have told them that we were a couple no matter how I denied it, but instead he took the time to make up this little scenario. It was kind of cute, actually. Dare I say that Mello looked...vulnerable right then? Nope, nope. I dared not.

I chuckled a little, "Thanks." I said quietly. There was just silence the rest of the way. Not awkward silence, just the kind of silence that you were content with. I pulled into a parking space at our place of employment and unbuckled. "Ready?" I asked, turning off the car.

Mello nodded, stepping out of my cherry-red vehicle. He was oddly quiet all of a sudden. Never mind, I should just enjoy what silence there is with him. There were tons of photographers from People, Us, and other magazines that I had never heard of. Of course, I saw our magazine's cameras as well. Mello instantly put on a happy face, smiling, and waving. I was new at this, so I followed his lead, smiling and waving to all the people and cameras. By the time we got inside all I could see were green, inky blotches because I was freakin' blinded by the cameras. I rubbed my eyes.

"God, you are so slow. Come on," Mello hooked his arm through mine, leading my blind ass to the elevator. When we made it there, it was just filled with awkward silence. I swore that my heartbeat could be heard throughout the little moving box. Mello just stared at the metal door. Actually, he was probably staring at his reflection. There was a little "ding" from the elevator and the doors opened. I wasn't prepared for what I was. There were interviewers, magazine cameras, TV cameras. Oh, and Suzan. We mustn't forget Suzan.

We stepped out of the elevator, Mello immediately turning on the charm. I followed his lead, waving and smiling and greeting all the people there. There were already tall cushioned chairs waiting there for us. Mello sat down, helping me up to my chair. I immediately saw magazine reporters jot notes down because of that action. I wanted to shoot Mello a glare, but I dared not. I knew that these reporters would catch any move we made.

After a moment to settle the reporters, the only sounds that were heard where the constant clicking of cameras. My heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings. This was my first interview with any kind of publicity. The host was just your average woman, her dark hair slicked back into a sleek ponytail. She looked to be in her late twenties, but professional. She held a deck of notecards that I assumed had the questions that we were going to be asked on them.

"Okay, as we get started here, help us welcome Playgirl Magazine's top models, Mello," she directed her hand to the blonde punk, "And the newest addition, Matt," she let her hand drift over to me. We both waved and smiled, the cameras frantically snapping. "I'm Kim, your host, and I officially start this celebrity interview!" She sounded exceptionally happy and her white smile flashed just as bright as the cameras. Kim flipped through her many notecards, finally stumbling upon one that she liked. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about the upcoming question. "Okay, we'll start with an easy one. Matt, Mello," she cocked her head at both of us, "What was your first impression of each other?"

Oh, this was a fun one. I chuckled to myself, looking over at Mello who blushed a little. I never heard his first impression of me, so this would be interesting. I spoke first, "Honestly, I thought he was a jerk," I laughed. Mello smirked at me, a smile threatening to show through. The crowd of people laughed along with me, some jotting down notes while the others took more pictures.

"Is that so?" Kim chuckled, "Well if that's so, I wonder what Mello thought of you," she turned to the blonde bombshell, biting her lip.

Mello smiled, crossing and uncrossing his long legs. I caught myself staring, and soon remembered that I was in a room filled with perverts on high alert. I redirected my gaze. "Well," he coughed awkwardly. This was a side of Mello I had never seen. Was he…nervous? "I thought he was attractive, of course." Was this a compliment from the ever-so-confident Mello. My heart raced, oddly enough. "He seemed like a nice guy, but I knew that I was going to have to toughen him up for the photo shoots."

Kim nodded, blushing a little, probably thinking about what that 'toughening up' involved. "What do you mean when you say 'toughen up'?"

Mello laughed, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked absolutely charming. I supposed that was how he was trying to act for the cameras. "Well, this is a smut magazine, so I had to get him comfortable with me." He swallowed, clearing his throat. "I think in the beginning we really didn't like each other, but the more we had to work together I think we got used to each other. We have even hung out outside of work." Mello smiled at me, sending me a wink only I could see. What the hell? Who was this charming prince sitting in front of me? He had never acted so suave and enchanting before. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to hold back a blush. A better question was what the hell was happening to me?

"Matt, do you agree that you two didn't really like each other at first?" Kim began to get a little more excited.

"Uh," I wasn't sure what I _should _have said, but I decided that I was just going to tell the truth, "Well, I think I was intimidated by him. I mean, look at this guy," I decided to go the charming route, "he's a great model and this was my first modeling job so I was nervous about what he would think of me."

Mello tried to stifle a chuckle. "Really? Intimidating?" he pretended to be hurt, but I knew that that was the biggest compliment I could have given him. "You really didn't need to be worried about that. I helped you get your job, after all."

I felt a little heat wave go through me. He helped me get this job…? That meant that he wanted me there. This was a true compliment coming from him. I honestly should have been thankful instead of pissed at him all the time. I didn't know what to say. I was sure I looked like a retarded walrus with its mouth just hanging open in shock. Mello's eyes just sparkle, giving me a quick smile before he looked back at our host.

"Wow, so you two are actually pretty close!" Kim exclaimed. He and I nodded (although I looked a little dorky while doing so)."So that leads us into our next question. We have confirmed that you two are close, but are you in a relationship?"

My ribcage felt like my heart was punching it.

"Could you clarify 'relationship'?" Mello asked. That mischievous bastard! All the while he just sat there, calm and collected. I was sure that I looked like a trembling gerbil at the pet store.

Kim blushed a little, smiling at Mello, "a sexual one," she clarified with some embarrassment.

"Ah," Mello nodded as if that cleared up all of his 'confusion'. "No, we aren't in a sexual relationship." He said. I let out an audible sigh of relief. I heard the whispers of all the reporters and notes frantically being taken with scratchy pens. "But we do make out." He snickered at me.

I almost choked on my own spit as my cheeks reddened with embarrassment. I couldn't believe that he would count two drunken make-outs as _voluntary_ making out. I was in shock so much so that I couldn't breathe or speak. I thought that he wasn't going to say anything about those drunken and confused moments. I didn't think that our photo shoots counted as make out sessions. It was just our jobs, so it was obvious that he was trying to insinuate that we just made out for fun.

The whispers and eventual raised hands made Mello smile in accomplishment. I suddenly realized something, much to my relief. This was all for publicity. My heart began to calm down as I realized that this was simply a stunt to get us recognized in the smut magazine world. I assumed it was similar to fanservice in the k-pop world. _Ok. Ok. I can deal with this_, I thought to myself. Mello winked at me seeing as I finally got the plan.

Kim covered her smiling mouth, "Is this true, Matt?" she asked me.

I bit my lips, pretending to act coy, "What can I say? It's fun to make out with this guy." The act was secretly arousing (I hated to admit).

Mello looked surprised that I was going along with this little ploy, but milked it for all it was worth. "Mmm, well thank you, Mattie. It's fun to make out with you, too." He winked, giving me a crooked smile. Even though this was just an act, I felt heat fill my stomach. Oh God, please don't tell me this was actually making me hot for Mello! I tried to focus on other things besides remembering what I could about our making out, but that only made me think about it _more_. _Stop it, Matt! You are not falling for Mello! You are as straight as a fucking ruler! A _metal_ ruler! Okay, so maybe that metal is pliable…ok, so it's just plastic. You can resist this! _I thought, growing frustrated. _DAMN YOU SHOULDER ANGEL! _I could almost see that imaginary angel on my shoulder, laughing evilly while saying 'I told you so'.

The whispering turned into full blown gabbing and the cameras were shooting like machine guns. I looked over at Mello who was giving me a mental thumbs-up. _We did well_, his eyes said, _we did well_.

I wanted to be mad at him for putting me in this trap, but…I kind of enjoyed it.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Mello's POV

It had been hours after the interview, everyone taking shots at the office for our success.

"You guys did great!" Suzan put up her little glass, "that was the best act I had ever heard!" She laughed, sucking down that shot of liquor.

I couldn't have described the anger I felt towards her. I hated to hear the word 'act' spilling from her wasted mouth. I wanted to yell and tell her it was no act. I wanted to make out with Matt all day every day! I wanted her to dwell on the fact that _I_ had kissed him and she didn't know what that amazing feeling was like. She didn't get to feel his soft, yet rough lips on hers or his silky hands traveling up her body. I would have fucking _dry humped_ that boy if it would have made her mad. Maybe I was an angry drunk…Nah, I was probably just a horny drunk.

"Yeah, great job, Mells," Matt turned to me, holding up his drink. He gave me a suggestive wink that led a shiver up my spine. God, I just wanted to pin him against the wall and do horrible things to him.

"Couldn't have done it without you, babe," I slurred back. It seemed that we were always getting drunk.

"Oh, is it true that you two aren't in a relationship?" Suzan suddenly asked. I wanted to ask why the hell she cared, but I held my tongue for Matt's sake. Oddly enough, Matt looked over at me, as if to check with me.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I said rather rudely. I didn't want to sound bitter, but I totally did.

"Just wondering," Suzan said coyly. I knew what that tone of voice meant. I was the master of that tone of voice! How dare that bitch try to outwit me! "Say Matt, since you and Mello are just a couple for the cameras, would you consider going on a date with me?"

I felt my eyes practically popping out of my head. If I wasn't totally plastered, I might have pummeled her to the ground. I felt like punching something, but crying at the same time. What the hell was wrong with me?

**A/N: Ohh so Mello is getting feelings now, eh? Hehe well I suppose we will see ;) I have a question for you all, should this be an M-rated story? I have had some ideas for this story that I could not do under its T-rating as of now, but if you all want it to remain a T-rating I will flush those ideas down the crapper. Thank you to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites! :D **


End file.
